Keeping Nightmares In the Light
by Hollowellow
Summary: Summary: Malon finds a man dressed in black with severe wounds, lying half dead on her way from town. Taking pity on his battered body she stops to take a moment to treat his wounds. A later turn of events leads her to some unexpected places
1. The LookALike

**Keeping Nightmares In the Light **

**By: Haunted**

_**Rated**_ M for Mature, must be 18 years or older to read

_**Disclaimer**_: I, in no way profit from writing this story. All the characters belong to the maker of Zelda, O.O.T.

_**Summary**_: Malon finds a man dressed in black with severe wounds, lying half dead on her way from town. Taking pity on his battered body she stops to take a moment to treat his wounds. A later turn of events leads her to some unexpected places she thought she would never get to see, and might not want to.

_**Note**_: if you don't like Dark Link, who will be known as Knil, or Ink, in this story, paired with Malon, don't read. And btw, this is my first story, crits welcome, but please no flaming, only constructive criticism if you have any suggestions.

Chapter One: The Look-A-Like

It was another one of those scorching days again, it seemed like the sun never went down, it's hot gaze seemed to be trying to light her on fire. But she continued with work nonetheless.

Using her wrist, she wiped the sweat off her forehead, her other hand still holding the bucket full of water for her horse before they headed out. Placing both hands on the handle once more, she continued her trek to the hitching post, where her already sweating mount nickered at her gratefully.

She set the water in front of him, letting him drink his fill while she took out a cloth and rubbed him down again. Her father wouldn't object to her using the great stallion, he was still sleeping in the barn. And Ingo was busy taking care of the rest of the farm and wouldn't even notice, if he did, she would already be gone and back.

She had named him Nyx, meaning 'white haired' in Latin, when he was a young colt. He was a beautiful silver buckskin, his mane, tail, legs, and nose were all black, with the typical black dorsal stripe of a buckskin trailing down his back, much like the other horses they owned, but the rest of his body was totally white. His only other markings were the black tear trail looking lines starting at his tear-duct and mixing into his black nose.

He was her pride and joy, and now made for her favorite riding horse, second only to Epona, but she had given her to Link. Nyx' gate was smooth and long, not jarring in the least, and just like Epona, he was fast, which meant she would get done with her task a lot quicker.

The big difference in the two was that, while Epona was gentle with almost everyone, though she acted wild, always ran from danger, and never walked in water; Nyx would attack strangers, fight anything posing a threat, and he positively loved the water.

In short, she loved the big brute, as he did her.

She came out of her thoughts when he nudged her shoulder playfully, since she had stopped brushing him. Shaking her head she grabbed the saddle sitting on the hitching post and tacked him up for the ride to town, not bothering with a bridle, as all their horses were well trained.

Satisfied with her work she picked up the bags that would carry the supplies she was buying, snapping them into hooks since there was no saddle horn. And wearing form fitting blue jeans and a simple white and red tank top, she untied Nyx, grabbed a fistful of his ebony mane, and hopped skillfully onto his high back, nudging him into a light trot out of the Ranch.

Safely outside Lon Lon's walls, without being caught, she smacked her horse into a fast gallop, though making sure not too hard.

She took a deep breath of the fresh air as her hair whipped around her. Deep ocean blue eyes fixed on Hyrule's beautiful fields; everything seemed to be back to normal. That was the reason she was actually able to leave her home to get supplies, there was no danger anymore, all the monsters had been destroyed.

Thanks to Link the town was being re-built, and all the zombies and such were gone. The town's people had come back and acted as if nothing happened, going through their daily routines without a care.

Leaning back in the saddle she slowed her horse, stopping just outside the town gate, and after giving him a loving pat, whispering her thanks in his ear, she carefully slid to the ground, landing with a slight thump.

Taking a deep breath, she walked over the bridge, leaving him there, and he waited till he couldn't see her anymore before he turned an wasted time by grazing on the lush grass.

The slender red head walked hastily through the crowds, never quite able to get used to the hustle and bustle of the streets. She liked the quiet of the ranch and animals, that life suited her. But she couldn't help but feel something was missing, though she was sure it was not town life.

It had taken a few hours to buy everything, and now the sun had started to set, casting shadows and an orange glow over the town square, giving the fields a breathtaking appearance.

Nyx nickered a greeting to her and she stroked his nose after he trotted up, whispering a soft "Good boy," into his ear, walking to his side she opened the flaps to the saddlebags, placing the fruits, clothing, and other such necessities into the leather pack.

She wistfully looked around, the large field was just begging to be ridden over, it would be a shame to waste the day she was allowed away from work by simply returning home as fast as possible.

Making up her mind she quickly mounted, grabbing tight a fist full of his silky mane in each hand, careful to get a good grip. She sat there for a few seconds, letting the moment sink in, feeling Nyx's powerful muscles bunch, before nudging him in the side with her heel, and shouting a quick "Get up."

That was all it took before they were off at high speed from a stand still, his powerful body coiled and lurched forward gracefully, his black hooves digging for more purchase in the soft grassy ground, working furiously.

She laughed, a light joyful sound that rung in the stallion's ears, spurring him to find more speed without encouragement. They passed the Lon Lon Ranch's entrance, going farther than she had ever been before.

Letting him have full control of where they went, since she had no idea where they were anymore, she let herself relax and just enjoy the ride. Crouching down low over his withers as he jumped a particularly large fence with ease, and another in rapid session, never missing a beat, landing lightly on the other side.

She should have guessed he would bring her to a place like this, with his love of water it was as if he was drawn to it. Letting out a soft sigh in fake exasperation she let him slosh through the edge of the large lake.

Quickly pulling him out before the supplies got ruined, he was reluctant to leave the cool water on such a hot day. Quickly jumping from his back, the only thing she could find that was wet was the fruit at the bottom of the bag, and of course, up to the knee, so were her jeans.

She shook her head, turning away to look at the house built precariously on the cliff, letting her feet carry her away from her horse as she meandered up to the purple and gray building. Stopping to admire the view as the lake reflected the suns dying rays, it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, but then again, it was one of the few things she had ever seen outside of the ranch besides Hyrule Town.

Let her gaze flicker to a wooden sign, she leaned down and read the words "Lake Hylia". The name sounded familiar, probably from one of Links many stories he had told her about. His words had made her wistful to see the outside world, but of course she had a job to do, and she couldn't leave her animals.

Sighing she straightened to her full height, turning away from the beautiful scenery, she knew she should be getting back home soon, it was only a matter of time before Ingo noticed and starts to worry.

Her eyes flickered around the edge of the water, searching for her horse, but not finding him. Panic rose in her throat, he would never leave her of his own free will, something must be wrong.

"Nyx! Nyx! Come here boy, where are you?!" her shouts echoed throughout the lake. She was about to yell again when she heard a nickering around on the other side of the house, wondering why he wasn't coming to her, she ran around the house, expecting to be met with the worst.

She stopped dead at the sight before her. Now she understood.

There was a man dressed in an all black tunic, seemingly similar to Link's green one, his face was in the ground, his body only halfway in the water with it only coming up to his waist. She couldn't see his face, but it might really be her friend Link dressed in a new tunic, and he was hurt. But if so, where was Epona?

Not giving it much thought she ran to his side, Nyx standing close, rolling him over she gasped. It was him, although a little paler than normal, and his hair was an odd silvery white; much like Nyx's body.

Pushing it off as an after thought, she would ask him when he woke up. Carefully putting her hands under his arms, she dragged him the rest of the way out of the water, using the muscles she gained from working on the farm all her life.

He was surprisingly light and it made her wonder if he had lost weight also, and when the last time he had eaten. She propped him up on the side of the house, being careful not to jar him too much.

Nyx followed her every move, shadowing her, as she checked the supposed Link for injuries. Her long slender fingers slid lightly over his exposed face, feeling it soft to the touch, if not a little cold. Blue orbs concentrated on his hansom features, and she had to stop herself from giving into the want of kissing his perfect lips.

She had never really noticed it before, but he now had a red earring dangling from each ear.

Looking down at his chest she took note of the blood that's staining it, a long fleshy gash along his chest, shown clearly through the torn tunic. Worried that he might die from such a fatal injury she quickly reached into the pack on Nyx's saddle, pulling out the medical supplies she had bought earlier.

The bandages she noticed, were a little damp from the horses water fun, but would dry soon enough. Carefully she opened his shirt, peeling the cloth away from the open wound, slipping it out of his arms and put it next to her.

Taking one of the medical gauze patches she walked to the water, dipping it in to collect moisture. Squeezing out the access amount before returning to 'Link's side, dabbing the piece of cloth along the gash to clean up the blood.

That done, the red headed woman grabs for the antiseptic ointment, squeezing out a rough estimate to another piece of gauze, she applied it to the wound. Making sure to get every bit of it before grabbing one last slice of gauze and placed it along the line of the cut; digging around for some bandage wrappings to secure it.

Moving his torso up a little so she could reach around him, she couldn't help but feel the firmness of his muscles; even in unconsciousness they rippled with every touch. Leaning back on her heels, she admired her handy work, not bad, but not the best in the world. Tucking the end of the wrapping carefully into the rest of it to prevent it from coming undone, she allowed herself some time to think.

Unconsciously her hands traveled up the length of his abdomen, to his face, before resting back on his chest. Trying to think of the best thing to do to get him some help, she wasn't a medic after all, and there was only so much she would be able to do for his condition.

So caught up in her own little world, she almost failed to notice the slight moan come from the supposed Link's mouth. Quickly turning her attention back to him, she realized her hands were messaging his chest, unconsciously careful to avoid his wound lest she irritate it more.

She quickly brought her hands back to her lap, silently berating herself for taking advantage of him like that, while his sexy body was in such bad condition… No, she had to stop thinking like that.

She peeked at him from behind her bright red bangs, a gasp tried to fly from her throat when her deep ocean blue orbs met with his blood red ones. The Link she knew had blue eyes, blonde hair, green clothes, and gold earrings. She should have figured it out sooner that he couldn't have passed for the beloved hero of time.

But it was too late, she heard Nyx scream in protest as she found herself suddenly lying on the ground with a very deadly look-a-like Link on top of her. Her mind swam with the turn of events as his red eyes flashed predatorily as he leaned in closer, mouth almost touching her ear as he spoke in low husky tones.

"What's your name?" she shuddered at his closeness, her body reacting in ways she didn't understand, and her hips unconsciously came up to touch her body with his as his deep baritone voice sent shocks through her.

Her eyes were dilated and clouded over, she wasn't aware when she replied in a breathless voice, fear trying to warn her of danger while at the same time draw it in. She wasn't sure what to do, this had to definitely be a bad guy, or a monster, something dangerous that she should flee from, but at the same time she was drawn to him unknowingly.

"Malon"

Yeah I know it sucks, bear with me here, because I am aware of that little fact and it bugs the hell out of me. If you find any mistakes please tell me, any suggestions are welcome. I don't know how I want this to turn out exactly, maybe I should just make it a one shot or something instead of killing others and myself with writing extra chapters of crap.

What do you think?

Much love to you all, and you get a cookie for reading this whole, short, half ass, sucky chapter, as well as this last bit :) thank you and good night falls off chair

THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN UPATED!


	2. Wonder

Keeping Nightmares In the Light

By: Haunted

Rated M for Mature, must be 18 years or older to read

Disclaimer: I, in no way profit from writing this story. All the characters belong to the maker of Zelda, O.O.T.

Summary: Malon finds a man dressed in black with severe wounds, lying half dead on her way from town. Taking pity on his battered body she stops to take a moment to treat his wounds. A later turn of events leads her to some unexpected places she thought she would never get to see, and might not want to.

Note: if you don't like Dark Link, who will be known as Knil, in this story, paired with Malon, don't read. And btw, this is my first story, crits welcome, but please no flaming, only constructive criticism if you have any suggestions.

Many thanks to Raynee, and Emeraldcrow, on for their reviews. This chapter is dedicated to the both of them, for making me remember this story and to try and continue what I started.  
Raynee: Thanks I thought so too, that's why I'm writing this, and plus I like Dark Link, even though you don't see much of him. Sorry for the delay.

Emeraldcrow: Thank you for your support, I was gonna actually scrap this story, I wasn't sure if anyone would like it, let alone I wasn't sure if I even liked it. Your encouragement is much appreciated!

************THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN UPDATED*******

Chapter Two: Wonder

"Malon"

"Hmmm I guess that will do." He feigned a look of 'thinking' to add effects.

Malon closed her eyes for a moment, trying to summon her thoughts into working order to phrase her question. His proximity was thrilling and at the same time unnerving, as a cold heat rushed over her.

"W-who are you?" Opening her cerulean orbs to pierce him with an untrusting stare, still reminding herself that this was an enemy hovering above her, not Link. Though 'No' she told herself, stopping her mind from going further.

"Me? I don't have a name. They call me Links Shadow." His voice was a mix of haughtiness and disgust as he spat out the words. Suddenly he stood up in one fluid movement, her mind barely registered it, until he roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her up. His ruby orbs suddenly dark and angry, full of loathing hatred for his counterpart.

Guilt consumed her at his words, to be known as nothing but someone's shadow, instead of yourself, must be hard.

"Would you like a name?" She asked softly, her blue eyes staring into his.

Her question gave him pause, his face was totally blank, he hadn't expected her to say that. No one, in all his half-life, had thought that he needed a name. The thought almost thrilled his sour mood, almost; a name would mean he would be distinguishable from the Hero of Time, not just The Hero's Shadow.

He stared at her cautiously, glaring at her, "Do not joke with me, such acts will result in your death by my hand. Why would you want to give me a name?" He held her by her shoulders, his grip tight as his red orbs locked with hers, waiting to see if she was lying.

His gaze unnerved her, and his grip bit into her skin painfully, but she answered anyway as calmly as she could in a soft voice that got the point across better than any screaming could. "Everyone needs a name."

Those four simple words had branded themselves comfortably in his memory, hitting him full in the face with their truth and honesty. "And what name, pray tell, would you give 'someone' like me?"

She closed her eyes to think, listening as everything went silent around her, Nyx had since stopped trying to attack, and seemed to be listening, like everything else, with baited breath for her response.

Taking her time she thought about it long and hard, surprised when the dark being before her waited without complaint. He was dark yes, a perfect mirror image of Link, except color and personality, 'Link Link the backwards spelling of the name Link, is, KNIL!' she thought silently, making a happy sound in her throat at her accomplishment.

He waited for what seemed like forever, all eyes seemed to be on her, as he mulled over this turn of events. He had never touched another 'person' before, if you don't count Link when he fought him. Remembering her light brushes with her hand against his cool chest made him shiver, he would never admit it out loud of course, but the skin on skin had contact felt nice.

Red orbs took in his captive, she looked to be at least 18, if not a little older, her form was full and feminine, with all the right curves in all the right places, or at least that's what he had gathered from the stories the other monsters had told after coming back from the Light World, or so they called it.

Thankfully, he was without the Hero's duties, which meant he could do as he pleased, and now that he was out of his prison, could wander freely and figure out this world, and see what lay in store.

He was brought out of his reverie, and was almost caught staring at her figure with unhidden curiosity, before he quickly brought his eyes back to hers, catching a strange noise that came from her, while a smile warmed her slightly tanned face.

Her eyes flashed open as she stared at him triumphantly, as though she had figured out some difficult puzzle. "Your name should be Knil. What do you think?" Her face melted to hopeful.

He just stared at her after thinking a moment, "That's just Link backwards." He pointed out with a single raised eyebrow.

"I know, but you two are opposites so it fits, right? I mean, what could it hurt, you even have a silent letter in your name, so it all works out. But if you don't like it I'll just-" He cut her off then, as her words trailed to worry.

"No. Knil is fine." He stepped back from her, releasing his hold, and turned towards her horse.

Eyeing the animal curiously he walked up slowly, raising a hand as the large stallion reached out to sniff him. Unsure as to what caused this action he allowed the great beast its time before he thought it satisfied as it began to nod it's head; taking a few more steps till he was at his side and placing a weary hand on Nyx's neck.

His gaze took in the figure, trying to decipher just what it was, before giving up in frustration, in a quick switch of moods he whirled around to where Malon was standing shocked.

"What is this beast called and what purpose does it serve?" He tried to sound nice, but it came out a little agitated; his mind was beginning to get overworked with all these new things hitting him all at once, and it did nothing for his disposition.

When 'Knil' had started towards her horse, she was about to warn him about her animal's behavior towards strangers, -though he was the enemy, she found herself somewhat at ease with his presence- when Nyx checked him over and nodded his approval.

She could have sworn her jaw just broke, as her eyes went wide and her mouth hung at an impossibly agape angle. He hadn't even liked Link until he visited a few times and was riding on Epona, and yet this darker form of him was being accepted readily. Her brain stopped working and she wondered if this was a dream.

His voice broke through the air and she quickly righted herself, no, this was definitely not a dream, her somewhat sore shoulders were proof of that. Blinking a few times stupidly before she came up with a suitable reply.

"Nyx" she pronounced his name clearly, "Is a horse, a stallion to be exact, or male if you don't know what that means either. He is a riding animal, and can carry other stuff as well as humans." She pointed to the leather pack hanging from either side of Nyx's withers (top of horses shoulders) "We use a saddle to sit on their back, but can also ride them without one. See?"

She was unsure as to why she was helping Link's 'enemy', but his curiosity put her in teacher mode and she felt obligated to help him understand, since she used to teach children how to ride and definitions for everything. He may have been evil, but his childlike questions made her wonder if that was the truth.

He nodded, absorbing the new information greedily. Maybe this 'Malon' woman could help him in his explorations of this land, since she knew so much about the things in it.

"You will show me." He spoke with finality, arms crossing over his still bare chest.

She gave him an odd look, before blushing at the realization of his still half naked undress, but shrugged and did as instructed, what could it hurt?

Stepping towards her unusually quiet ride, she stood next to the saddle on his left side so Knil could watch. Placing her foot carefully in the only, and very unusually designed, stirrup connected to the saddle, and used it to help boost her up as she hopped on one foot expertly, left hand wound in his ebony mane, while her right was holding the front of the saddle, since there wasn't a horn.

She hauled herself up gracefully, standing with one foot in the stirrup for a moment, before swinging her right leg lightly over his back and lowered herself onto the saddle. She then pulled her foot out of the stirrup like step that seemed to be melded to the leather of the girth strap around the horses middle; so that it would not move or flap around while she rode, it was her own design and she was proud of it.

She loved sitting on Nyx, since he was a good sixteen hands high, or five feet and four inches, at the withers (top of horses shoulder) she could just see over his back, but while riding, it gave her the feeling that she was flying since he was so high off the ground, especially when he ran.

Knil watched her with veiled curiosity, faking a serious look, he was surprised that the slip-of-a-woman was able to make it up on the beasts back, he was about six feet tall, so he could see over the horses back and his shoulders were almost aligned with the top of the saddle.

"See?" She said giving him a bright smile, well if her horse could trust him, so could she, hopefully.

He chuckled, a somewhat dark sound, while shaking his head lightly. A wicked idea came to his mind, and he smirked up at her. "Indeed." Within moments he was behind her, sitting on the back of the large flat cushioned saddle.

Her head whipped around painfully as a gasp escaped, hot waves of pain were shot down her neck at the sudden movement, muscles screaming in protest. She looked at him fearfully for a moment, his presence was almost ghostly, but his touch was real as he placed his hands lightly on her hips.

Nyx hadn't even batted an eye, taking everything in stride; almost as if he knew it was going to happen.

Leaning forward, stopping just at her ear, he whispered in his deep baritone voice, "Now, you will show me the rest of this world."

She shivered and could feel her skin tighten into goose bumps, as a blush broke out across her cheeks and nose, almost as red as her hair. Turning her head forward again, so he wouldn't get the satisfaction of seeing her reaction, she spoke.

"Why should I?" she asked boldly, her shoulders and back straightening, and her chin lifting, "I am under no obligation to help you, you're still the enemy, whether you have my horses trust or not."

He nodded thoughtfully, true she didn't have too, but he didn't want to go looking for some strange person when he had this one already. A thought struck him, and he grinned devilishly.

"But I am hurt, surely you would not leave a man wounded." She peeked over her shoulder again, taking in the sight of his chiseled white chest, marred only by the bloodied bandage rapped around it.

Letting out a sigh in defeat she nodded, "Fine, until your healed, I will show you around Hyrule, though I have only been to my home ranch, Hyrule Town, and now here at Lake Hylia."

He smirked; his trap had caught her all too easily. He nodded, "Agreed, but we will have to change that, I do not plan on only seeing part of what there is, so we'll just have to do some exploring now wont we? Hmm?" He practically purred against her ear, making her back snap straight.

Her blush darkened so much it would make a tomato jealous, 'what did I just agree to?' she groaned in her mind. "First and foremost, we need to get your shirt back on, second, we have to go back to my house otherwise my family will get worried. And I have work I still need to do."

Smirk firmly in place he jumped off the horse, and practically floated to the ground, "Show Off!" she shouted as he reached his discarded shirt, and immediately regretted it when he sauntered all the way back, giving her a good show of his fit body, before finally placing the black torn garment back on, the cloth abruptly and mysteriously fixed of all tares.

He caught her pointed glance and looked down, shrugging he disappeared and reappeared behind her once more, before whispering in her ear "It's Magic."

She nodded dumbly, before shaking off the affects his voice had on her, concentrating hard on what lay ahead as she nudged Nyx forward, "Get up." Without further encouragement they were off at a light jog.

Behind her, she could feel Knil's large strong hands placed firmly on either hip, it made her nervous, no one ever touched her there, especially the opposite sex. But she reminded herself that it was so he could steady himself, and blew it off as just that.

She tried to ignore the slight warmth that radiated from his body, it was a chilling type of warm, that sent shivers down her spine, like someone was walking on her grave. But after a while she found herself getting used to it.

Nyx sped up to a full out gallop, causing Knil to hold on tighter to her, as they reached the two large fences preventing their exit. The silver buckskin soared over them both in rapid session like he had the first time, the added weight seemed none existent to him as he jumped with ease, landing lightly on the other side.

Though his gait was smooth as silk and his jump was perfect, the humans were still jostled slightly by the landing because of gravity, and Knil found himself leaning forward over Malon's back, before they were righted once more on the solid ground, once again streaking across the terrain under the full moon's rays.

The light brush of his torso and her back, caused goose bumps to erupt all over his body, and not because of the cold. Snorting lightly in his mind he shook himself from the dirty thoughts that threatened to litter it; not knowing what to do with them as of yet anyway.

With the silver light guiding them through the night, and the riding beast known as 'Nyx' carrying them to their next destination, Knil found himself relaxing, his head turning, his black hat blowing out behind him. The wind blew through his hair as well as Malon's, making it fly around him in a pleasant manner, gently brushing against his face.

It looked a lot better than the dark realm he came from, as well as the mirror room filled with nothing but a tree and water. He felt he was human, seeing this world with his own eyes, not just a shadow, or a monster, he almost felt, normal. He was almost, insignificant, to the happenings around him in this day-to-day life of Light Dwellers.

Malon stole a glance over her shoulder, just a quick one. The breath was knocked out of her at the sight that met her blue orbs.

He was beautiful, in the moonlight; his hair shimmered from the complimenting silver rays, his pale skin almost glowed, and black tunic blended in with the darkness behind him.

But it was his eyes, once thought as blood red evil, were cast into a red ruby shimmer. They were reminiscent to a Ruby gem being held in a fires light, no longer one solid color, but filled with different shades, the silhouette of flames dancing within; altogether the sight was breathtaking.

He noticed her stare and gazed back at her curiously, wondering what she could be looking at. She quickly averted her gaze to the road ahead once more, shaking her thoughts before they could occur, it was sinful to look at the enemy with want, 'but he's not my enemy, right?' So that made it acceptable, she hoped, because it had to be a crimee to look like him, and for a moment she had the brief notion that he looked better than the real Link.

She pulled her mind to the task at hand when she noticed that Nyx was carrying them through the brushy maze that was the entrance to Lon Lon Ranch. She took that time to compose herself, hoping to come up with an excuse for Knil's presence before she faced her father an Ingo; he didn't seem to be a danger so far.

She gave him a nervous glance, "Don't attack anyone please, no matter what they do, don't hurt them. Or else I won't help you." She hoped her threat would work, and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw him give a curt nod, his face drawn into a serious, unreadable look. She took that as his way of giving her his word.

Taking a deep breath she looked ahead when Nyx stopped, her eyes immediately coming to rest on Ingo's face as he stared at her.

He seemed to snap out of it as he shook an angry finger at her, probably not yet seeing the man behind her, she winced at his tone "Malon Daniel Talon, where the hell 'ave you been, we've been worried sick about ya, it couldn't 'ave taken that long ta get ta town an come back, it's already nighttime young lady, and ya still have chores ta do, the animals need ta be brought inside an fed."

"Yes Mr. Ingo, I'm sorry to have worried you, I'll get right on that." She looked down shamefully.

"And another thing, ya can't go a gallivanting around, especially at night, ya should know this, ya could get mugged by them Gerudo Thieves, or stolen by some evil man, ya should be more careful! An don't think fur a second that I'm goin ta take care of all the animals and do your chores for ya just because you're late, ya know-" He was cut off in his tirade by a throat being cleared. He looked around for the source and when his eyes returned to Malon, his gaze was instead instantly locked with a pair of red piercing orbs, he gaped like a fish and pointed a shaky figure at the unknown dark man sitting behind Malon.

THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN UPDATED 


	3. Learning

Keeping Nightmares In the Light

By: Haunted

Rated: M for Mature, must be 18 years or older to read

Disclaimer: I, in no way profit from writing this story. All the characters belong to the maker of Zelda, O.O.T.

Summary: Malon finds a man dressed in black with severe wounds, lying half dead on her way from town. Taking pity on his battered body she stops to take a moment to treat his wounds. A later turn of events leads her to some unexpected places she thought she would never get to see, and might not want to.

Note: if you don't like Dark Link, who will be known as Knil, in this story, paired with Malon, don't read. And btw, this is my first story, crits welcome, but please no flaming, only constructive criticism if you have any suggestions.

Review Replies:

From Thief Wolf: The mistakes are fine, and that's all they are, so they're fixable. Don't worry so much, just so long as people can understand you that's over 75 of the hurdle jumped :) If you'll notice its a play on acronyms : , K.N.I.L, I did this on purpose, lol.

From Thanks :3

Emeraldcrow: Thanks, it was just something I thought of because of all the people getting their parents diploid and the like.

"Read On Freshness Lovers, Read On." lol, I read that somewhere, if any one remember where give me the link so I can credit the person that would be appreciated.

*************THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN UPDATED*******************

Chapter Two: Learning

"DEVIL!" he choked out seeming as though at a loss for air.

In a stroke of genius Knil spoke "Excuse me, it's my fault young Malon here was late," He jumped off the horse gracefully, pulling his shirt up to reveal his wound, "You see I was attacked by a stray Wolfo, and she graciously stopped on her return trip from town to tend to my wounds and bandage them, as you can see. And she brought me here so I would be safe while my body heals. It is I who am at fault Sir Ingo, I humbly apologize for any inconvenience towards yourself and the animals." He placed his arm across his bandaged stomach and bowed slightly.

"As for my appearances, when I was younger I had been cursed by a witch, I was acting foolish while wearing a demon painted mask and mocked her powers as well as the demon I was impersonating. So she curse me to a fate of looking evil as I once said she and the demons were. I am no more evil than Princess Zelda herself I assure you good Sir."

To say that the old man was shocked would be an understatement, he was still mouthing like a fish, trying to find something to say, before he righted himself and looked business like once more, his serious mask firmly in place.

"I see, and what would your name be lad? You look awfully familiar fer some reason, 'ave we met?" His hand rested on his chin as he leaned forward to look at the man clad in black more closely.

"I don't believe so, I would surely remember such a hard working man along my travels, my name is Knil, it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Ingo." His feigned politeness paid off, and Ingo was none the wiser of it, pretending to look up and honor him so that his stuffed ego made him forget questioning him further. His stomach felt an odd sensation of queasiness at the thought of Ingo mistaking him for Link.

"Alright, ya look like a good lad, Knil, so I'm sure we can find a place here for ya ta rest while you recover, Malon here will make sure your fed and cared for, ain't that right? He is after all, your guest."

Malon nodded vigorously, finally coming out of her stupor, "Yes Sir, of course." She threw her long leg over and slid off her horse, feet firmly hitting the ground as she prepared to unpack and place him back in the barn to be cared for later.

Ingo nodded his approval and walked away, allowing her to relax, she turned to Knil with a weak smile, "Thank you."

"Yeah whatever, so long as you keep your promise, your cover won't be blown." He waved her off as he headed into the ranch.

"Hey! Where are you going?" She shouted.

"To have a look around of course!" He yelled over his shoulder.

Nervously biting her bottom lip, she forced herself back to work, finishing unpacking and starting to tend the other animals. 'I hope I made the right decision '

It was an oddly quaint place, with lots of room and plenty of green pasture for the animals. Yet it fascinated him, if only a little. His eyes took in the homey sites while his nose took in the pleasant fresh air, with just a hint of animal.

He walked calmly through the flock of chickens, which gave him weary glances but didn't attack, as they scuttled quickly out of his way so as not to touch him.

Spotting only a lonely windmill storage room on the other side of the pasture, he decided to weave his way through the barn, done exploring the open fields. Pushing open he brownish red door, he waited a moment to allow his eyes to adjust to the dim lighting.

His nose was hit with the scent of cow, horse, and hay. Altogether a mix of nice, and disturbing scents, which tickled his overly sensitive nose. It would take some getting used too, but it wasn't so bad.

He walked through the threshold, going down the aisles and past empty and occupied stalls. The cows mooed and moved to the back of their reserved spaces, pressing against the farthest wall, trying to stay away from him.

Smirking, he gave them a light snort of disgust before moving farther down the line, going past a few horses who were locked up instead of outside. They followed the cows farther back action, nickering nervously, eyes rolling in fear, the white showing clearly around their irises.

Shaking his head he moved on to the last two stalls, 'They fear me, as they should, those pathetic, weak minded creatures.'

He was stopped short, testily glaring at the last cow, which looked a bit old in its age. It's horns were rounded and dull from use, eyes lazy to the daily ruckus, and mind numb to fear it seemed.

Waiting for some reaction, he leaned forward, eying the cow with his unsettling gaze, hoping to set it off, for no reason in particular. But it did nothing; merely moo'd and licked his face with its slimy, rough, purple tongue.

The action caused him to sputter a bit, pride feeling a bit wounded, and mind a little confused.

He glared at the bovine, which stared dumbly back, and proceeded to wipe the sticky slime from his cheek.

"All right 'cow', I think it's time to teach you a lesson about messin' with me." He cracked his knuckles angrily.

He was interrupted from his teachings however, and turned to the sound of muffled giggles coming from his left.

"I see you've met your match. This here is Delilah. She's one of our prized milk cows. And the oldest, nothing scares her. Apparently, not even you."

Malon had stepped out of the empty stall, hand over her mouth to cover up her laughter, though her eyes still danced with mirth.

"Shut up. An old nag like that wouldn't be any match for me. She must be pretty stupid. The others have good enough sense to back off." He pouted/sulked.

"Actually, she's usually the first to sense danger. It would seem you don't look threatening enough."

She laughed lightly at his protruding bottom lip, reaching with one slender, well used hand, she wiped off a bit of cow spit he missed on his chin.

He stared at her for a moment, unsure of how to react.

Blinking she realized that she had actually touched him willingly and without thought, curious blue orbs focused on the hand; where a tingling sensation was currently running through it.

Swallowing the sudden lump in her throat, she laughed nervously, letting her hand fall to her side. After a moment he did too.

They had stood there for a few moments, laughing nervously, before Knil cleared his throat to break the awkward atmosphere.

"So You got Nyx put away?" Well if that wasn't the most pitiful attempt to start a conversation, he mentally berated himself.

"Yeah, um, gave him a short bath and put him in the paddock outside. His stall is right across from Delilah's here, I was just in there getting it ready for him later tonight when I saw you." She laughed lightly at his annoyed glare.

"Oh come on, you have to admit it was kinda funny. You were getting ready to fight an old cow because it licked you." She poked him lightly in the chest. She found herself touching him a lot lately, she realized, but opted to ignore it.

After all, she hadn't ever really had a human friend, her dad was always sleeping, and Mr. Ingo cared about her, but was too committed to work to be a friendly face. And Link Link was a hero without the time of day to spend with her, even after all the evil had been destroyed; she was just the girl who raised Epona.

Was it so bad to want a little attention and human contact?

Her heart was already making room for this dark stranger; she could feel it, her willing acceptance to help him, and the trust that welled up in her. She must really be crazy, but wouldn't that make her horse too, he had accepted Knil, didn't even put up a fuss when he rode with her on him.

She could feel a headache coming on, too much deep thought into something that should have been easy. Maybe this man could be her friend; she couldn't help it as her heart swelled with hope at this thought.

He was about to make a defensive reply when he heard a shout outside the barn, looking up to a window he noticed the sun was already setting in the west, barely casting it's orange glow.

The shout came again, but this time more clearly.

"I think someone's calling you."

"Really?" She looked up to the window like he had before, a light gasp escaping.

"Oh no, it's almost dinner time! I have to go and cook." Without another word she dashed by Knil, and was out the door before he could turn and ask her what 'dinner' was.

Shaking his head, a slight smirk worming its way to his face, he trudged after her, at a much slower, lazy pace.

It had only taken a few minutes before he was at the house door; opening it he was immediately hit with the smell of freshly cooking food.

Damn that woman was fast.

He had taken a moment to survey his surroundings, it was a simple room, with a staircase on the right, and a small kitchen to he left. The curvy red head was working in said kitchen.

Her hands worked furiously over the surface, from stirring a pot, to flipping meat on a frying pan, to mixing some odd brown sauce like substance and turning off the fire under a big pot, which was covered by a metallic lid.

He felt a sudden nag on his consciousness, a voice in the back of his mind that he wasn't sure was his, whispering to him.

Waiting till she seemed finished with the hectic work, and as she turned off the last burner, he snuck up behind her silently, smirking all the way, it seemed around her his face would always hold one.

She sighed and wiped the back of her right hand across her forehead, and allowed herself a moment to relax before she started setting the plates.

Her back had snapped straight so fast she could almost hear it, a small squeak/shriek came from her petite form.

Behind her, was a man with silver hair, a black tunic, an almost irksome devilish smirk seemingly plastered to his pale face, and mischievously glinting red orbs, of which were currently staring at her amusedly; was holding her about he waist with both hands wrapped one over the other, securely held in their positions.

With her right hand covering her beating heart, she turned slightly in his grasp, giving him an exasperated snort and a slight annoyed glare; she used her left hand to swat him lightly on his right shoulder.

"Don't scare me like that!"

Her only response was a smug look from the dark man holding her.

"Erg, you're so difficult." She turned and crossed her arms over her chest and sulked.

He laughed lightly, before whispering softly into her ear "What did you cook? The scent alone makes my mouth water. Is this what 'dinner' is?"

She stared blankly at him for a moment, before a light blush swept over her cheeks, and she turned away, abashed at the probably unintentional compliment.

"Yeah this is dinner. It's nothing really, just Mash Potatoes & Gravy, with Steak, and steamed Carrots n' Cabbage." She said shyly, pointing to each dish as she named them off.

He seemed to be distracted though, as her scent came to him, with a more addictive note which had his senses singing, and left him hungry in a way he could not describe. Nodding lightly against her shoulder to show he was, even if only a little, still listening. His nose saught more, pressing eagerly into her fiery hair to get more of her unique smell.

Mind which had previously held whispers suddenly became foggy and lethargic, eyelids closing lazily over red orbs. His body became amazingly relaxed, as he was content to stand there and simply bask in her warmth and scent.

'No one else will have her' the voice concluded, and he couldn't agree with it more. Arms cinched themselves tighter around her middle, pulling her flush against him in a display of possessiveness he had yet to truely understand, as lips pulled back to bare his teeth at an unknown enemy, instincts directing him.

She shifted to make herself more comfortable in his now iron grip, causing her entire backside to rub against him in an unintentionally sensual way. The action brought a lazy moan from his lips at the friction caused, nuzzling his nose up her neck he lightly nipped it to show his appreciation.

Breathing came shorter, her heart beating erratically against her rib cage, trying to break free as she stood frozen.

The light brushes of his nose in her hair caused her to shiver, his hot breath cascaded down her neck, creating goose bumps along her body.

The contact was producing foreign warmth in her lower belly, while she allowed herself to relax in his strong hold, placing her dainty hands over his larger ones on her stomach.

Suddenly he tightened his grip, causing her to become uncomfortable as the buckle on his sword belt dug into her back slightly. She wiggled a little and dislodged it.

Lungs had promptly stopped functioning for a few moments as she heard a moan escape his lips next to her ear. The reverberating sound echoed throughout her being and chest, causing pleasant sensations to run through her as he nuzzled and lovingly bit at the soft flesh of her neck.

Feeling a little light headed and drugged from his warm embrace and presence, her face flushed lightly, she unconsciously pressed back into his chest, moving her body against his timidly, trying to get a replay of his previous actions since he apparently liked whatever she had done.

Her efforts were rewarded when he pressed back into her, lightly grinding his hips instinctively against her. He wasn't thinking, or controlling his actions anymore, as his teeth sunk into the side of her neck, licking and sucking on it gently.

She moaned softly, eyes closed, mind blank, and tilted her head to the side to give him better access. He growled appreciatively, sucking and biting harder, before finally pulling away; but not before leaving a bright red mark where his mouth had been.

His eyes were half lidded and cloudy, when he suddenly snapped to attention, all fogginess gone from his mind as his eyes opened wide. The sounds of approaching footsteps were caught in his ears.

THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN UPDATED

Haha. Cliffhanger. Sorry the chapter is so short, I couldn't think of anything else to put in it. It wasn't a mature chapter, just a slight lemon, not really. 


	4. Dinner

Keeping Nightmares In the Light By: Haunted

Rated: M for Mature, must be 18 years or older to read

Disclaimer: I, in no way profit from writing this story. All the characters belong to the maker of Zelda, O.O.T.

Summary: Malon finds a man dressed in black with severe wounds, lying half dead on her way from town. Taking pity on his battered body she stops to take a moment to treat his wounds. A later turn of events leads her to some unexpected places she thought she would never get to see, and might not want to.

Note: if you don't like Dark Link, who will be known as Knil, or Ink, in this story, paired with Malon, don't read. And btw, this is my first story, crits welcome, but please no flaming, only constructive criticism if you have any suggestions.

Review Replies:

From -Shadow Thief Wolf- Thanks again for the Review!

-Flyerec- Thanks for the tips! I went back and fixed the ones I found. Its good to know what I'm getting wrong, it makes me work harder:)

-Ashurii Urashima- Thanks for the compliment and the review! Heres the next chapter for you guys.

From -Emeraldcrow- Thanks for the idea, I was gonna do something like it anyway, but just to have someone else think it's a good idea made it stick for me :), Thanks again or the review! Much love to you for stickin' with me!

-Haru- Thank you so much! I know, its like, how did he figure all that out? He's been stuck in either the Shadow Realm or The Mirror room in the Water Temple, what did he do, read as a pass time, or spy on Link or something? I go crazy with grammar, I'm very picky, usually I only miss a few but I'll go back an change them if I see em. Malon wasn't talking Southern in the barn, or at all, it was Knil, and that was only cuz it made it more funny in my opinion. I'm trying to make Knil and Malon be the ones who can speak properly, while the two farm guys speak Southern, it's believable, since Malon is so proper and what not. And Thanks again for the review and compliments! It seriously makes me feel appreciated, especially when people pick out all the things others miss and compliment them individually, that way I know what people like.

-JustS- Thanks for the review! Makes me feel like I'm eating a hot brownie :3

End of Review Replies.

Now onto the next chapter! To Dinner!

**********THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN UPDATED*************

Chapter Four: Dinner

He inhaled her scent one last time, before reluctantly pulling away completely, cursing whoever was coming and breaking up whatever they had been heading towards doing.

He heard her whimper at the loss and leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"Someone's coming." He hadn't wanted to do it, but he had to.

Snapping out of her euphoria, she nodded, still a little groggy, and set to work on throwing the plates quickly on the table, placing the silver ware and food in their rightful places, just in time for Mr. Ingo to walk in.

The farmer didn't even look at them, placing his pitchfork in the corner of the room, and sat down in a chair set around the circular table.

They seemed to both breath a sigh of relief, letting out the air they had unconsciously held in their lungs.

A few moments later another man walked through the door, this time a much shorter, and chubby looking man, with a thick brown beard and mustache.

Smiling she said a quick hello to him, when he returned the gesture he finally saw Knil standing next to her. He leaned forward a little and scratched his head lazily with a yawn.

"'Ey don' I know ya?" He rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"No daddy, this is Mr. Knil, he'll be staying for a while till his wounds heal." She smiled sweetly at her father.

"O' really? Well then, Mr. Knil, it's a pleasure ta meet ya my name's Talon. My little girl here's been takin' good care o' ya I hope?" His hand extended to shake Knil's.

"Yes Sir, she's been taking good care of me." Out of the corner of his eye he gave her a smirk. "Very good care." He said under his breath, meant only for her ears.

"Well I'm glad to 'ear it my boy, now lets eat shall we? I could smell my Malon's cookin' all the way out in the barn." The old ranch owner rubbed his hands together, finding a place to sit next to Mr. Ingo.

Knil turned to her and did a little bow, his right hand outstretched towards two empty seats.

"Ladies first." With his hair over his face, she couldn't see the grin that appeared.

She nodded politely with a smile, walking past him to the chair. Almost jumping out of her skin, she quickly placed her hand over her mouth to stop the shriek from escaping, while a furious blush erupted over her cheeks.

His hand tingled from the slap a bit but it had felt nice, and just to see her reaction was, in his opinion, priceless.

Her butt felt a little sore as she quickly sat down before he could pull anything else. She willed the redness in her cheeks to fade and looked intently at her plate as the dark man sat on her right.

The two other men were oblivious, already having a fight about farm work and how Talon was lazy an blah blah blah.

"You ok? You look a little warm." He whispered in her ear innocently.

She sent a glare his way and lightly slapped his shoulder, too late did she notice the other men in the room that looked up.

"Malon, ya shouldn't be hittin' our guest, 'specially since ya say he's injured." Her father shook his short stubby finger at her.

Head bent she could only manage to grumble an irritated "Sorry."

"Now let's dig in! I'm starved." The large man stated, and clapped his hands together.

As they began to fill their plates, the two men started arguing again, over what she didn't bother to find out.

Fork almost to her mouth, her body seized up. A large strong hand was currently rubbing her right knee gently under the table. She looked up only to see Knil's face gauging her reactions with a leer, his left canine peeked out over his bottom lip, adding to the image.

Her face flushed once more and she turned away instead of glaring, trying to ignore him as she continued to eat.

'Stubborn woman.' He chuckled lightly under his breath at her futile attempts, he would get to her, to do what he wasn't sure yet, but he was gonna find out.

He let his hand travel up her jean clad, shapely legs, stopping just above her knee. She gave pause, but seemed to be able to continue to eat, though her blush seemed a little brighter.

He moved it higher, giving gentle squeezes and rubbing up and down her leg.

She wasn't sure how much more of this she could take, and she didn't want to make another scene in front of her father and the other ranch hand. But biting her lip could only do so much to stop the dirty sounds that threatened to come out of her mouth.

She refused to let him win; taking another bite of mash potatoes harshly she glared at the table, willing herself not to feel his large, warm hand. Or how it seemed to tickled her skin and set her lower belly on fire.

Damn it, those thoughts weren't helping her cause.

Her self control was draining too fast to be normal, she should have been fighting against his advances, but her body just didn't want to cooperate, and seemed to agree with his actions whole heartedly.

Blue orbs finally slid shut as his hand brushed against where her core was, her head rolled a little forward.

He watched in veiled amazement as his methods began to take affect on her. He brushed his hand against he core again, and her mouth parted, but didn't let out the sound he seemed to be looking for.

With renewed vigor he did it again, this time leaving his hand there and he rubbed her lightly.

Finally, a soft, almost inaudible moan came from her parted lips. So he repeated the action, this time her hips bucked weakly against his hand unconsciously.

Her breathing was starting to come shorter, a burning appeared ten fold in her lower belly. She struggled not to make a sound or movement, and her eyelids scrunched tighter together in an attempt to block him out.

But he was having none of that, his pride swelled at being able to get such a reaction out of her so easily, and he demanded more, even with the audience. His strong hand groped firmly over her core.

The action caused a strangled moan to finally escape her lips. The other two men at the circular table finally took notice.

Knil continued to eat with his right hand, still staring at her out of the corner of his eye, trying to make it look as if nothing had happened, as he withdrew his left hand from her body.

"Malon are ya alright girl? Your face is a mighty shade o' red, do ya have a fever?" Her father asked worriedly.

"No I'm fine, just a little tired, my head hurts. May I be excused?" She tried to cover up.

"O' course, go on ahead, we'll take care o' the dishes an food. While your up there would ya mind showin' young Knil here where he'll be stayin' for the night?"

She eyed the shadow man wearily, face finally going back to it's normal color, and nodded.

"Sure, this way please." She stood up and gestured for Knil to follow.

When they were up the stairs and through the door leading to the hallway, she whipped around, stabbing an accusing finger into his chest when he came to an abrupt halt behind her.

"You- you. Erg, what did you think you were doing back there!" She hissed quietly.

"I was doing something that seems to have brought you pleasure. Why is it that you fight it? I saw nothing wrong." He looked genuinely puzzled.

"You idiot! What's wrong with it is the fact that my father or Mr. Ingo could have seen! You don't do stuff like that in public, especially in front of family members!"

"Then you'd rather me do it to you in private? I suppose I can work with that." He smirked.

"No, I mean, I liked it, but we're not even getting married. It's wrong to do that to people you hardly know and aren't going to marry."

"So if I want to continue these advances, I will just have to marry you, is that correct?"

"Wha-well yes. But that's not the point." She spoke worriedly, not wanting to say the wrong thing.

"Then it's settled, you will marry me." He said with finality.

She thought she was going to faint. Here was a man, who was a 'dark' mirror image of the man she had loved and hoped to settle down with, but was the one asking for marriage. Link was getting married to Princess Zelda, so her dream life with him was crushed as it was anyway she supposed.

But, after only being around Knil for a day, she was more at ease with the Hero's shadow, than she had been with Him. It was an odd turn of events, and she wondered how it had happened.

Perhaps it had been the fact that he was trying to learn more about her, joked with her, and even flirted in his own way unknowingly. He was becoming all she had wished Link would be for her, but he had over looked her, and he was with the Princess now. And how could she blame him, she was a simple farm girl, how could she compete with royalty.

Maybe that was it, she was simply lonely and in need of company and attention, givin by someone other than her family and the animals. Well, with her sort of life it was not as though she could leave, and people rarely came to the ranch, much less guys who were suitable age for her to interact with, let alone marry.

But it felt like more than that, maybe that was why she fell for Link, but with Knil it was more than just an escape from this life of loneliness, she couldn't describe how, though, she just knew.

She looked back at the man she was currently falling in love with. And wondered why her heart felt more full for him than it had for Link, before he had broken her heart by getting married to Zelda.

She wondered in silence if this is what her horse had seen; that he may have been the Hero's 'darkness', but he was a completely separate entity, a neutral being who was only now free to choose his own path.

He stared back at her, wondering what she was thinking, and why it was taking her so long to reply.

Finally she spoke, "Do you know what marriage is?"

"No, not really. Is it something bad?"

"No. But it's not something to be taken lightly. When two people get married, it means they are bonded together for life, and will love each other unconditionally, and protect one another for the rest of their lives. And one day they may produce a child, who will carry on their legacy and repeat the process when they too are old enough." She spoke in even tones, trying to make her point. "Are you sure you're ready for that?"

He thought it over, he hadn't anticipated it would be such a big deal, but now that she explained it, he started to wonder. What would it be like to love, and be loved in return? Would it feel nice? To know that someone cared whether he lived or died?

"Think about it, and get back to me on it. For now lets get some rest. Your door is across from mine." She pointed to the opposite wall as they made it to her room.

"If you need anything, just ask, I'll change your bandages tomorrow."

"Hmm alright. Thank you." He bowed again slightly, his brow furrowed in concentration as he walked through the door to his room, thinking deeply.

****** CHAPTER HAS BEEN UPDATED**************

Cliff Hanger again, kinda sucky uneventful chapter, but it was only meant for the dinner scene. The story will get going in the next chapter hopefully. 


	5. Bubbles

Keeping Nightmares In the Light By: Haunted

Rated: M for Mature, must be 18 years or older to read

SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT GUYS! I CUT THIS CHAPTER SHORT CUZ IT WAS GOING ON LONGER THAN I PLANNED.

Review Replies:

From Fanfiction . net-  
-NC-Chan- Thanks for the idea! Hehe, you will enjoy this chapter :)

-Shadow Thief Wolf- Thanks for telling me about that mistake FF . net did, I don't know how you read that. Lol. Your story is gonna come along great once you fix the first chapter, and get that second one out:) I'm sure of it!

-Ashurii Urashima- Thanks again for the Review! When you find that typo message me so I can fix it ok.

From AFF . net-  
-Haru- You don't know how much I love and look forward to your reviews. I like how you explain everything and give good criticism! And I'm glad you liked the last chapter :) Yes, it was meant to be short, it was only supposed to be the Dinner scene, so there weren't many paragraphs an such, just a bunch of giggles before the adventure starts and all hell breaks loose (I think). Yeah, Knil is cute when he's confused/oblivious, lol, that's what I'm goin for, what with the realism with the fact that he shouldn't technically 'know' what most things are, and definately NOT sex, and flirting, etc. XD

What is it about Talon and Ingo that has you worried?

And don't worry, the 6th (maybe 7th, if things don't go according to plan) chapter should be getting into the lemon and such Maybe If I don't feel like leaving you guys in suspense any longer, lmao. (don't worry I'm usually to lazy to do that)

-Emeraldcrow- Thanks for keeping up with me on this story, and the compliment! It means a lot to me to have a dedicated reader/reviewer! Lol, I like your interpretations of Knil and Malon's ass slap encounter :3 most defiantly them! If you need someone to review to your story I would be happy to check it out!

-Akarui- Thanks for the compliment and the review! Much love:)

-JustS- Not a problem, I like replying, mostly because I myself like to get and give feedback, just another appreciation for my readers, they make me happy, I try to do the same :) I'm glad you like my story so far! I thought I was going a bit to in-depth with things, I go kind of overboard sometimes Ask my friends, they are afraid to ask for an explanation of anything too sophisticated, though over the years I've learned to dumb it down a little for them, haha. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

End of Review Replies.

THANKS GO OUT TO NC-CHAN FOR THE IDEA OF THIS CHAPTER!

Now onto the next chapter shall we! Waves magical wand and now, the newest installment, 'Bubbles'. Which is supposed to just be humorous.

**************** CHAPTER HAS BEEN UPDATED****************

Chapter Four: Bubbles

He lay awake, the soft bed, with it's blue blanket and white sheets, was comfortable, but it did little to purge his mind of it's thoughts.

'What would it be like?' -Was the sole line that replayed over and over again in his mind.

But the same question could be asked, why should he even care? He never had to worry about feeling before, so what was this foreign emotion that welled up in his chest, and made him feel like he would pleasantly burst with excitement? As morbid and contradictory as that analogy sounds...

He turned over on the mattress again, trying to get comfortable. Wearing black sweat pants he had found while searching the room, his pale chest, bare of clothing, glowed from the silver rays of the full moon just outside the window. His hand ran lightly over the bandages across his stomach, which were placed on him by the very person he was thinking about at the moment.

He imagined her soft caresses when she had thought him asleep, and idly wondered what her skin would feel like. He wanted to understand and know so much about this world, everything was so new to him, it was amazing, and he never thought he could feel so many things at once. Hell, he didn't even know he could feel anything other than anger and hate.

It was a relief, just to be able to feel, his once pure black and translucent body, was now solid, though he still held the ability to move as a shadow, it was by his choice, he was in control of his own magic, and it almost made him feel human, or however they must feel.

It would work, he would get to see this world, and do everything everyone normal does. It was a promise he made to himself, he was going to live this new life to the fullest, and with the help of his fiery red head, he would learn to adapt.

He sighed for the thousandth time that night, before giving up and rolling on his stomach, glad for the cool sheets on his skin in the warm night, cooling his belly, he shoved his bare arms under the fluffy goose feather pillow and finally shut his eyes for the last time that night.

Morning came without any more trouble. The room across from his was alive with the buzz of activity coming from the legally adult, red head getting ready for the day, whose mind was set to wake up at the first sign of the sun's rays.

Quickly running a brush through her locks, she straightened her normal dress like clothing, complete with light leather boots that were once her mothers.

Finally finished, she opened her door and stepped out into the hall, staring at the door of her unlikely houseguest. Shaking her head she walked forward, and reaching out an apprehensive hand, knocked on his door.

"Hey, Knil, you awake?"

She heard a tired moan from the other side of the rectangle piece of wood that was blocking her view of him. Heaving a heavy sigh she knocked again. This time only giving a slight warning of her entry afterwards "I'm coming in."

As soon as she opened the door, the man in question was rubbing his eyes with one hand, sitting on the edge of the mattress, and giving her a tired yawn.

She blushed, pointing an unsteady finger at him. "Where did your clothes go, and where did you get those pants?"

He shrugged tiredly, "It was hot last night, and my tunic was too uncomfortable to sleep in on a bed like this. As for the pants, I found them in a drawer over there." He waved a muscular arm lazily in the direction of the dressers.

She was still blushing, and he got an idea. Raising both hands above his head, he linked them together and stretched, pulling every muscle in his upper body taught, flexing them in the sun's first rays and giving her a full view, though he winced slightly at the movement.

A gasp had escaped without her consent, before she quickly covered it up with a cough. Turning her eyes away quickly.

"You really shouldn't be doing that, you might re-open your wounds. Speaking of which "

He smirked tiredly and yawned again; releasing his arms he let them fall to his side with a thump. Staying immobile as she made her way over to his side, and sat next to him on the bed. Her delicate fingers began to carefully peel away the layers of bandage wrap.

Once finished she examined the somewhat healing flesh, tracing its outline lightly with the tips of her digits. His skin was pale as ever, but she could feel the irritation, and silently wondered why his skin wasn't discolored.

He sucked in a breath at the light contact, but she didn't seem to notice, his ruby eyes fixed on her red hair as her head lent closer for a better look. His fingers itched to touch her soft looking locks.

The thought was banished though when she pulled back, and he felt a little loss over her missing warmth.

"Your wounds aren't healing very fast, it's going to be a slow process. How did it happen?" Her blue orbs locked with his, waiting, the blush on her cheeks from his previous antics all but gone save for a light dusting of pink.

He turned his head away, breaking eye contact, and frowned at the wall.

"It's ok, you don't have to tell me. I was just curious." She spoke hurriedly.

"Link." He said distantly after a few moments of silence, "It was his Master Sword that gave me this, branded me. Somehow the strike that should have turned me into thin air, unlocked my mind, allowed me control. I wasn't an evil being anymore I suppose, just a monster."

"I think it still destroyed the darkness in me, an left the rest of me alone, and confused. It had been my sole purpose to be darkness, to kill, murder, fight, and inflict immeasurable pain on others, then it all suddenly vanished." His eyes looked detached and unseeing.

"Then, after walking around aimlessly in my own blank mind, for I don't know how long, I finally I awoke to searing pain. The mirror room, in which I had resided in, had been contaminated with the watery poison that leaked in from the monster known as Morpha. I blacked out once more and felt as though I was tumbling through crushing waves of heavy liquid. And finally, I awoke to see you." He finished

"That must be why your wounds are healing so slow, the poison is constricting the process." She concluded.

"Maybe. But it'll heal eventually, they always do, even if this one takes longer." He shrugged unworried.

She sighed and gave up, her eyes fixed on his ruffled silver hair, and a giggle passed her lips. He definitely looked like he just woke up. Her hand reached unconsciously up to fix the mess atop his head, carefully pulling apart the tangles, disappointed to find a bunch of sticks, grass, and water plant stuck there.

A frown settled over her features, "You seriously need a bath."

As soon as he heard those words he gave her a confused look, before asking, "What's a bath?"

It was her turn to look confused, "You know, when you use water and clean yourself."

"I never had to, I was a shadow, and it wasn't possible for dirt to collect. And I still don't need one." He said stubbornly, whatever this 'bath' was, it didn't sound good.

"Well you 'do' need one now, you smell like lake water, and dirt, plus your hair has stuff stuck in it. Come on, your going get a bath whether you want one or not."

At this she grabbed his bare wrist and dragged his shocked body through the door, down the hallway, and into their bathroom, before letting go of him and locking the door securely to prevent his escape.

Turning back around to face him she stared determinedly. After she reached into a cubby and grabbed one of the blue towels residing there, she made her way to the back of the room and pulled the curtains open to reveal a porcelain tub connected to only one of the walls. Her hands grasped the knobs and turned it to warm, making sure the drain was plugged.

Blue gaze leveled on him once more, "I'm not letting you out of this room until you've had a bath."

He stared at her stupidly, gaze moving from the tub, to her, and back.

"What the hell is that?" He pointed at the tub, which was lowly filling with warm water.

'Oh god, don't tell me ' She chewed her bottom lip nervously, dreading she was right. "This is a bath tub, please tell me you know how to use it." Her voice held a little pleading in it's tone.

"Does the phrase, 'Never had a bath before', mean anything to you?"

Closing her eyes she silently cursed under her breath. 'Thought as much, the goddesses must be having a ball right about now.'

Letting out a heavy sigh in defeat at this turn of events, she knew he couldn't go without a proper bath with his wound. Opening here eyes she gazed at him seriously, hoping her nerve wouldn't give out on her before she got through this ordeal.

"Alright, first First, you are going to have to strip. After the water level is high enough you're going to get in while I have my back turned. That clear?" She could already feel her cheeks getting warm with just the thought of him loosing the only article of clothing he had left.

"I suppose " He looked at her a little unsure, what the hell was that supposed to solve, it was just water collected in one spot.

Shrugging, he noticed the water level was getting near the top, and proceeded to reach down and started removing the only cover he had on his body in one movement, completely unabashed at his nakedness.

Malon, seeing his movement, gave a light squeak; both hands quickly covered her eyes as she spun around, trying to keep him out of her view. "You could have warned me you know." She admonished softly.

He gave her a toothy grin, "But where's the fun in that? Now I get to see your pretty face go all red."

Hands still covering her eyes moved to the rest of her face, even though her back was turned to him. 'He thinks I'm pretty?' Her inner self squealed with delight. Subconsciously she corrected him, "Its called blushing."

"I'll remember that, since you seem to do it often." She could hear the smirk in his voice.

The sound of water sloshing around behind her made her glance over her shoulder without thinking. Her face became beat red as she quickly looked forward again, trying to fight her blush.

He was standing, in all his glory, in the middle of the tub, looking for all purposes, totally perplexed. "What the hell do I do now?"

"Your supposed to sit in the water, not stand in it."

"Oh That sort of makes sense I guess " His

She could hear more splashing and fought the urge to look, she already got an eyeful once.

"Are you sitting now?"

"Yeah. I've never been in warm water before it feels nice. But how is this supposed to help me get clean?"

Reassured it was safe to look, she turned around. He was reclining in the tub, both arms on either side; with his head tilted back slightly as he relaxed. Her eyes glued themselves to his body.

Shaking it off, she finally started to move again and made her way to another cubbyhole, where she extracted three glass bottles of special Chu Jelly.

"The water is to help rinse, these," she held up the bottles, "are to wash you." She held out one of the bottles that held a green liquid in it, "Pour a little bit of this, and may I emphasize the 'little bit' part, into the water please."

He reached out his left hand an grabbed the bottle, uncorking it with his right. Slowly he let a small amount of the green substance fall to the water, corking, and placing the bottle on the floor next to the tub.

Red eyes remained fixated on the water, fascination evident on his features as he watched the odd liquid mingle with the water and create bubbles on the surface, filling the tub with circular white-trapped air.

Apples, it smelled like apples. Baffled, he took a deep whiff, and had immediately felt it working to help loosen his muscles, coupled with the warm water. He closed his eyes and reclined in the tub, allowing the tension to leave his body.

She had to cover her mouth to hold back the onslaught of giggles that threatened to come out at his childlike wonder. Finally under control, she smiled calmly at the sight of his closed eyes and relaxed body.

Her mothers special concoction, making the normally useless Chu monsters, into calming soaps and medicine, the latter of which was being used for everyone, now sold specially by a healing witch in Kakariko Village.

The soaps never failed to do their job, and she would on occasion, indulge in a hot bath with it after a long day of work. It was the simple things that made her life worth wile it seemed, until Link had come along and shown her what the world could truly hold.

The revelation had caused her to become somewhat restless, almost bored by her daily routine, made her want to seek out something 'more', in lamens term. Such was the main reason she wasn't putting up much of a fuss having Knil around; it broke her schedule and made it exciting.

Breaking out of her reverie, she remembered the task at hand, and brought the two other bottles with her to Knil's side. Pulling up a conveniently placed small wooden stool to sit next to the side of the tub.

Lazily he cracked open an eye to observe, curious to her actions. He caught sight of her opening another of the bottles, this time a deep purple, and pouring just barely enough to fill her small hand.

He gave her a curious glance, "What are you going to do with that?"

The surprise that should have been on her face was absent, already starting to acclimate to his limited knowledge of daily life, and baths; that would be the one that burned into her mind forever.

"I am going to wash your hair with some shampoo, this one isn't scented though, since I'll be using the conditioner afterwards to keep your hair from getting dry and weak."

"Oh." Was his lame reply, before he returned to closing his eyes.

She scooted the wooden stool closer, moving around so she sat behind him and could work easier at this angle. Rubbing her hands together before reaching into his hair and gently rubbing it in.

He died, he knew it. Nothing could feel this good for him to be alive. It was probably sinful, something givin by the goddesses, though he knew he'd be going to hell. The way her fingers moved with dull nails scraping suds into his scalp felt amazing, to put it simply.

His head lolled backward with his eyes shut tight, totally lost in the feel. Encouraged by his reaction she rubbed a little harder and slower, messaging his head and making sure to get soap in all of his hair, but keeping it out of his eyes.

A soft moan passed his lips in appreciation at the new treatment.

Her eyes locked with said lips that were now slightly parted as his head hung backwards, giving her a full view of his face. And suddenly, before she could stop herself, she leaned down and placed a quick kiss on them, but just as fast pulled away, realizing what she had done.

His ruby eyes opened in a flash, feeling alive and very much awake, with a new emotion attempting to stir within him.

She blushed "Sorry about that."

One of the hands that had been hanging placidly over the side of the tub, darted up to softly touch his lips, still staring at her intently. "Don't be." He smiled at her, this time a soft, almost loving smile, if he even knew what love was, which he probably didn't.

She turned her gaze to stare at the wall, embarrassed, but couldn't help but feel her heart give a stutter. If he smiled at her like that all the time, she would probably have a heart attack.

Giving him one last scrub, she spoke, "Dunk your head under for me please, I need to get all of the soap out. Make sure to hold your breath and close your eyes, the soap may feel nice on your body, but it stings really bad when it gets in your eyes, trust me."

He did as instructed and waited under the water, holding himself perfectly still as she rubbed the soap out of his hair. Only coming to the surface after a few moments when she had pulled her hands away, apparently done.

He rubbed his eyes lightly to clear them of the water and soap coating them. Taking a deep breath and letting new oxygen replenish the old, his now soaked hair clung to his head and face, giving him an odd feeling.

She reached down to grab the other bottle at her feet, this time a shiny metallic midnight blue. Once opened it emitted a scent he had never smelled before, almost like Raspberries, but not.

He gave her a glance over his shoulder at the new substance, "What's that called?"

"This is conditioner, it's Blue Raspberry scented."

"That explains it, somewhat. I like it." She had to smile at that.

Eyes once again closed as a sigh was drawn from his body while she started to work the conditioner into his silvery hair, giving it a sparkling blue hue at the contrast. Her fingers worked expertly as he allowed himself to relax in her care.

All too soon it was over, and he repeated the process of dunking his head to rid himself of the soap, the bubbles in the bath water almost gone.

"All done! Now you can get out and dry off with one of the towels I brought over."

He started to extract himself from the tub, getting a satisfying shriek from her, before he felt to hands on his shoulders, pushing him back into a sitting position.

"Here, let me get your towel so you can get out." Few, 'Note to self, never suggest something that he will take literally.' Wiping the imaginary sweat from her brow she stood up to walk around the tub where she placed the towels.

Too late did she notice the water Knil had splashed in plentiful on the floor at entering the bathtub, and soon found herself falling while reaching out and just snagging the towel.

Her eyes squeezed shut as she braced herself for the impact. Which never came as she was suddenly wrapped in two pale, muscular arms around the waist from behind. Blue eyes opened to see the floor just inches from her face, before she was quickly hoisted effortlessly backwards into lying on a bare chest, the owner of which hissed in slight pain at the contact against his wound, water sloshing softly around her.

All pain seemed to be gone as a concerned voice sounded next to her ear, "You alright?"

Her mind finally caught up with her as the shock wore off, she was being hugged from behind by a man, 'a sexy man at that' her mind added, who was totally nude, in a bathtub, her clothes now sufficiently soaked with just both of their heads sticking out of the water.

How embarrassing.

"Y-yeah. Fine. Thanks." She managed to get out, her face aflame.

He too had time to ponder the predicament he had placed them both in. As his emotions started to become jumbled, causing another strange feeling to pool in his lower abdomen, in turn causing confusion in his mind.

He was currently fighting the urge to hold her closer, for some unknown purpose, and felt a sudden aggravation directed to the clothing that separated them. Already having thoughts about tearing them off without actually thinking it through.

That plan died as she lowered her head and showed him the towel she managed to spare from the water, over her shoulder, "Here put this on."

He stared at it, before slowly unwinding a single arm and grabbing it, not wanting to let go of her just yet. Slowly he stood, wet feet stepped carefully onto already wet floor, one arm still holding her securely about the waist, towel in the other.

She felt like a little kid, being held up at such an odd position by their parent. But of course, she was no child, and he was definately not one of her parents. Thank god for that, they'd have to make incest legal.

At last he reluctantly let her go, "So How do I put this on exactly?"

"Um. You just kind of wrap it around your waist." She adverted her gaze until she heard the sound of the cloth being tied.

She turned to face him again with another towel, "Could you bend a little, I'm going to dry your hair."

He nodded and bent at the waist, face parallel to the floor. She draped the towel over his whole head and began to lightly rub it into his hair, giving it a good fluff before she was satisfied and pulled away.

Leaving his side as he righted himself, she grabbed a brush from the sink counter, and pulled up the small stool she had sat on earlier.

"Here, take a seat, I'm just going to brush out the knots." She spoke as she started to work.

Starting from the bottom and worked her way up, using long gentle strokes, she reveled in the feel of his silky silvery white locks. He seemed content to sit there and enjoy the treatment in silence.

Done with that she set the brush back on the counter, smoothing his hair with her hand one more time. "Done, now all you have to do is get dressed. Was that so bad?"

He finally looked up to her, and a leer crept over his mouth. "Nope." 'Not since you look so good soaked' he silently added.

She noticed his pointed gaze at her body and looked down, her white cotton top was clinging very suggestively to her large bosom. Letting out a light 'eep' she made to cover up.

********CHAPTER HAS BEEN UPDATED************* 


	6. Journey Part 1

Keeping Nightmares In the Light By: Haunted

Rated: M for Mature, must be 18 years or older to read

SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! Family health issues, blah blah, my dad just got back and things have been all in hell, blah blah, he's healthy again, blah blah, IM SO HAPPY! Anyways, on with the reviews and story! Hope you guys like, this is an especially looong chapter, I was gonna cut it short, but I figured you guys deserved it after the long wait. I LOVE YOU ALL! THANKS FOR REVIEWING ETC. ETC.:3 I didn't know this story would be so popular! I feel so loved, you should too!

Review Replies:

From Fanfiction . net-  
-NC-Chan- He doesn't have to wash his clothing, iz majical, I pointed this out earlier :3 hehe. You bad bad mind you, THANKS FOR THE IDEAS! Lol, very creative, but alas I have to start on the actual adventure part now, maybe squeeze one of those in there somewhere. ENJOY THE CHAPTER:3

-Ashurii Urashima- THANKS! Makes me all warm an fuzzy inside:3

-Darktheia- Thanks :D Enjoy the new chapter!

From AFF . net-  
-Emerald Crow- IM SORRY FOR THE WAIT! Really, truly:( sad puppy eyes FORGIVE ME! Lol, anyways ho hum, enjoy the new chapter. And as for reviewing to your story, not a problem :)

-JustS- MWUAHAHHAHA I win.. :3 enjoy the new chaper.

-Fairycat- SHUSH! NO RUINING! SHUSH! puts ample amounts of duck tape around mouth and face for good measure! That atta hold ya. Enjoy the new chapter :D

End of Review Replies.

Now onto the next chapter! Taps scepter, 'Journey Part 1'. Please note, the beginning is basically filler before the start of the journey, I apologize for it looking rushed, it just wasn't important enough for me to make it better, so sorry, but it does have some important things in it though.

******************CHAPTER HAS BEEN UPDATED****************

Chapter Four: Journey Part 1

Bathed and ready for the day, they continued downstairs.

After saying their "Good mornings" they sat down to eat their already prepared food.

It was Malon's father Talon who broke the comfortable atmosphere with words, "So, Knil my boy, what are ya doin' round these parts?"

Reclining in his chair he leveled the man with a steady gaze, "I'm a traveler, I came here to see the sights. But because of my injury, I haven't been able to see much yet."

Hook, line, and sucker, "O' really? We'll I'm sure my Malon here can help, she needs ta get out more anyways."

"Yeah, just like you need to work more " Ingo muttered.

"Really? That would be great. Thank you Sir." Knil bowed his head slightly, mostly so the older man couldn't see the smile that had crept across his face.

"Thank you so much!" Malon managed to get out before crushing her father in a hug.

"Now, now easy there, I'm gettin' too ol' fer this. So it's settled, you'll head out this evenin', and not a minute later!" Her father said with a grin.

"Go on, off with ya, get ready for a long journey, I expect ta see you sometime next week at the earliest!" The old man laughed.

Laughing, the two headed upstairs once more, after a glance at the clock confirming it was already noon, packing some clothes, shampoo, and other necessities. An since Knil didn't have much in the way of property, it was a quick process.

Out in the barn, Malon saddled and loaded Nyx up with their packs as Knil stood by to watch how it was done. The great stallion seemed as excited to be out again as they were.

"Wow, I can't believe my father agreed, you didn't even ask." Her mind was still reeling from this turn of events.

"Yeah, he seems like a good man, although a little lazy."

Her hands froze, her head tilting down so her hair hid her face. "He wasn't always like this you know," she spoke barely above a whisper, but he could still hear her, "there was a time when he had all these chores done by evening without even breaking a sweat, then he'd come help me finish carrying water buckets. He was all muscle, not an ounce of fat on him, not like now "

She blinked back the sudden rush of tears that threatened to fall, taking a deep inhale to calm her suddenly jumpy nerves.

He seemed able to pick up on her stress; his sensitive nose caught the slightest hint of salt in the air, and, so carefully, without really knowing what he was doing exactly, he walked behind her and wrapped both arms around her midsection like they had in the kitchen, but this time for comfort.

His head leaned lightly on her left shoulder as he enveloped her in his warmth, "What happened to change that?" he whispered in her ear.

She choked back a sob and leaned into him, arms covering his for comfort, "My mother, she died. It was an accident, one of the lamps fell on the floor, it all happened so fast... We used to have two barns, one on the other side of the ranch, and when it caught on fire, my mother ran to get all the animals out."

Tears were running freely now as a sad smile twisted up, "The only one that didn't make it, was Epona's mother, she stayed with my mother, and died with her. They had an unbreakable bond, and both understood they weren't going to make it out together. I guess that's why I was the only one to bond with Epona, we seemed to both be in the same boat, and turned to each other for comfort."

She drew in a shaky breath, turning her face slightly to look at him, giving him a small watery smile. His hand moved without his permission, thumb unconsciously wiping away the tears staining her pale face.

"But that's all over now, nothing we can do to change what happened, so lets finish packing." She lightly pulled at his arms to release her, before returning to buckling the last of the packs in.

He looked slightly confused, but shrugged it off, content with watching her work. He was caught off guard however, when she turned one last time, "And Knil, thanks."

His mouth turned in a small, real smile as he nodded.

By the time they finished up the sun was already high in the sky, beating down on them as they led Nyx out bridle-less as always.

Malon hopped up first, with Knil settling in behind. Waving a goodbye to her father and Ingo, who stood watching, they headed off at a fast trot through the maze entrance.

"So. Where to first?" she asked over her shoulder.

"Hm. I don't know, is there any place you'd like to go?" he replied

Her face screwed up in thought, though he couldn't see it, "How about the Gerudo Desert? I've always loved the sand."

Taking a glance at her fiery hair he had a guess why, but maybe it was just a coincidence.

"Alright, lead the way."

She shifted nervously, "Um, actually, as I said before, I don't know where anything really is, I've just told Nyx where to go and he always seems to find it."

He gave her a 'you have to be kidding me' look, but relented, "Alright, well Nyx, think you can take us to the Gerudo Desert?" of course he was joking when he said this, but when the horse actually bobbed its head and changed directions in a quick spin on his hind quarters and added a burst of speed, he was left to cling to Malon's mid section as he shook his head mentally at the possibility of the creature actually understanding his words.

Malon only giggled and smiled, and patted her smug horse's neck.

-end of babble-

Surely, he was loosing it.

There before them, was the Gerudo's Hideout. Nyx had slowed down after crossing the bridge, and now they were walking around the corner into 'Their' Fortress. He was amazed that the beast had actually gotten them there, but even more so at the construction of the buildings.

He was leaning back with his hands on Malon's waist to keep himself from falling backwards, as his head tilted up to take in the sights.

Suddenly his arm shot out reflexively, catching an arrow in its grasp as it threatened to hit them. He glared at it before drawing his sword, intent upon killing whoever dared to shoot another.

He was disappointed when one of the scouts that had suddenly surrounded them, shouted out an order for the others to lower their weapons.

This same guard came forward out of the circle and -was he seeing things?- bowed on one knee.

"Sir, I apologize. We did not recognize you. Please, join us inside for refreshments, I will have our horsewoman take care of your mount." Finished with her speech the woman stood, "This way please."

The respective woman walked into one of the many doorways dotting the landscape, leaving the two to look at each other puzzled. The rest of the Gerudo guards bowed and went back to their patrolling posts.

Shrugging Knil jumped down, and reached a hand up to help Malon, who politely accepted with a slight blush. As promised, a woman dressed in white with cropped hair and matching white makeup approached, placing a light hand on Nyx's shoulder to lead him to cool off from the ride, the animal baulked but followed, clearly wanting a good rest.

Her horse taken care of, she walked with Knil into the building they had seen the Gerudo woman go, his arm was held around her waist possessively, and it reassured her that he was there if anything went wrong. Inside they were met with cool air and fire lit hallways, where they walked to the end, and finally found the woman waiting for them by a fire in a small rec-room of sorts.

"Welcome back. We have established a new leader since your last visit, after Nabooru became a sage. Her name is Divanru (Di-van-ru), you will meet her at tonight's feast."

"I am Katir (Cat-ier), it is a pleasure to see you again Link, it has been a while. Who is your lady friend?" She gestured lightly with her hand at the red head he currently had his arm around.

Suddenly remembering her manners, "How rude of me! My name's Malon, nice to meet you Katir." Malon said politely with a smile, to which the other woman returned.

Knil's glare broke the nice atmosphere, "My names Knil, not Link." He almost spat out.

Katir looked slightly taken aback, and looked him over, "But, your resemblance to his is almost mirror except for your difference in coloring."

Malon placed a comforting hand on his arm, and whispered in his ear, "She doesn't know, it's not her fault, I made the same mistake, if you remember."

His face relaxed as he blew out a breath, "I guess you're right." He looked up at Katir, "I apologize for my behavior. I resemble Link, because I am his shadow form."

"Ah, my apologies as well, Sir Knil, but know that everyone else will treat you as a hero, even so."

Malon flashed him a brilliant smile before her attention moved back to Katir, "So what's this I hear about a feast? You said something earlier about it."

Katir tore her gaze from calculating and measuring Knil up, to Malon in an instant "Oh yes. You two are the guests of honor, Queen Divanru has ordered a festival be held, and I'm certain you'll both love it." She spoke excitedly. "There will be dancing, music, and food."

"Come, we must prepare, it is already dusk." She waved for them to follow, "I will show you your rooms, then get you ready."

After being shown to their rooms, which were directly across from one another, Katir pulled Malon aside while telling Knil he was free to roam until dinner time when she would have someone fetch him. Though he was reluctant, he finally sulked off at the mention of some odd thing called 'girl stuff', which didn't sound very fun.

"So what's this about?" Malon asked.

Katir smiled "We must prepare you for tonight's dinner, you must be properly dresses for your male sister."

"What are you talking about, 'my male'?" 'Why is she calling me sister?'

"Surely Sir Knil and you are together yes?" The Gerudo woman asked as though it was obvious.

Malon blushed at the insinuation, and looked away shaking her head, "No, we're not." She said almost sadly.

Katir caught her slip up and gave her a meaningful glance and a quick smile, "Well after tonight I'm sure you will be." She gave her a private wink, "Now come on, let's get you dressed." Her hand gripped Malon's tightly, breaking no argument.

"Ok " Malon's voice trailed off, even though she was already being dragged to wherever this woman planned.

Being dragged down the many hallways, her guide finally stopped at one door in particular, it didn't look special, but when they entered Malon saw many different Gerudo outfits, a makeup table, and many cushiony pillow seats to sit on.

It was a warm fire lit room, casting a comforting glow and wrapping her up in it.

She could guess where they were and gave Katir a questioning glance, "What are you expecting me to wear exactly?"

The older woman gave her a reassuring smile, "Whatever color fits you in a Gerudo uniform, you get to pick, but I'll tell you what looks best. You are our sister after all."

"Do you mean sister in the literal sense, or in a figurative sense?"

The Gerudo woman fixed her with an incredulous stare while holding up some of the outfits, "Literal of course, no one else in Hyrule has our clan's red hair, it's a dominant genetic no matter the coupling, except for the very rare mix of red and whatever the sire's hair is."

"But it's rare for a Gerudo woman to have a husband outside the clan, and normally it is only the king and queen who breed. Our old king Ganondorf is dead now thank goodness, he may have been one of us but he abused his powers and was not fit to rule. When we don't have a king, anyone is allowed to bear a child from an outsider, but there is only ever one male born at a time, no matter how thin the genetics might run, and the rest of the children will be female. It is an odd curse set upon us so there is only one male to rule at a time."

Malon let the information sink in while she too started going through the clothing, "So you're saying, my mother was Gerudo?"

Not bothering to give the girl a glance as she scrutinized another piece of clothing, she answered, "Yes, and I'm also saying, if you and Knil do breed, there is a possibility you could have a male child, and he would become our king, because no one else would be able to have a male child after one was born, they would all be female."

Malon blushed, "Though it's highly unlikely, as I don't even know if he likes me, I don't think I would mind."

Katir stood with her choice from the stack, "Here, try this on and tell me what you think. As for him liking you, it's obvious he cares about you at least, and if my plan succeeds, after tonight you two will be a couple."

Malon accepted the garment and went into a back stall to try it on, blushing at the woman's comment, and absorbing the information of her heritage, she'd have to ask her father later if he knew about it.

She came out dressed in the basic Gerudo uniform, but this one was different, instead of being all purple like the guards, it had a white top with a line all the way around of blue block-like decorative markings, and the same deep ocean blue with a tinge of sea green colored pants. Her feet were bare of the odd shoes though as nothing seemed to go with her looks and clothing, and the ground was warm enough she didn't need them.

She was also wearing the gloves, which were fingerless and stopped just before her elbow, and a veil, both of which were the same deep color of blue as her pants. The whole outfit was made of buttery silk and felt good against her skin, even the veil, which she pulled off halfway, to be more comfortable.

She felt self-conscious of all the skin that was now bare, and was silently thankful for the comfortable loose pants. The top, like all the uniforms, was a simple bra like shirt, just enough to cover her ample breasts, but the garments allowed her better movement than even her farm attire.

It was comfortable, and as she walked to a long mirror to look at herself properly, she was very pleased with what she saw.

Behind her, Katir nodded her head in approval, "Yes I think that one would look best on you. You'll definitely catch his eye, and if you don't, then he must be gay."

Malon beamed a smile in the mirror and laughed lightly while she turned to face her, "Thanks, you know, I feel like you're the sister I never had."

This caused the other to laugh, "Thank you for the compliment, but here, you're as closely related to me as any other one of us, no matter how thin your Gerudo blood is, and the same will go for your child, remember that. You're always welcome here."

The red headed farm girl nodded through her smile, before the other woman spoke again, "Now lets get some makeup on you an pull your hair up, it's almost dinner time."

The younger of the two nodded and sat down on one of the pillow chairs, while the older busied herself preparing the girl for the festival.

She painted her lips a silvery red, outlined her eyes lightly with just enough charcoal, and applied a barely noticeable blue eye shadow to top it off. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail like all the other Gerudo's.

"Thanks Katir, I look amazing." Malon couldn't stop smiling at her reflection; she didn't even think she looked like herself anymore, she looked more grown up and adult like.

"Now that we're done, I will tell you now that it is required for you to dance with me and some of our sisters, in front of Knil. It is tradition to dance for prospective males, but don't worry, I have no doubt he will have eyes only for you." She gave the girl another wink and pulled her out the door before she could respond.

Still pulling her while expertly weaving down the halls, she instructed her over her shoulder, "When we get there you will stay with me and the others, make sure you put your veil on before we enter the room. The other girls in there will also be dancing for your young warrior, don't worry I wouldn't try taking him from you. But it is rare for a strong male, especially one who can defeat any of us in hand to hand combat, to be found, and to have his child would make our bloodline even stronger."

"So make sure you're careful, I'll be there to guide you through the dance steps and make sure no one bothers you, I am a very respected second in command guard." She flashed the suddenly worried girl a smile over her shoulder, just as they reached the dining room halls.

"You will also be meeting with Queen Divanru, make sure you bow, and give your respect and attention to her until she dismisses you. Now-" She pulled up Malon's veil and started to push her through the swinging double doors, "let's get this started."

Malon looked nervous under the veil, her blue eyes searched the room as Katir pushed her in and came to stand next to her as she inspected the people that had gathered. She couldn't find Knil yet, but wasn't given the time to look better as Katir pulled her towards a lady sitting on a throne.

"My queen," She bowed and Malon followed suit, "This is Lady Malon, a sister from outside the fortress."

"It is an honor to meet you Queen Divanru." Malon said with her head still bowed.

"Rise." They rose and the young farm girl had time to take in the woman's features more clearly.

She wore a dark gold and an almost black color of deep red uniform, a darker contrast to her bronze almost chocolate skin, which brought out her striking calculating amber eyes. (I found a pic on deviant art . com, http:/ missgizmo . deviantart . com /art/Gerudo-9531512 , without the spaces, I like the colors, so I thought it would go well) which was the normal color for all the pure blooded Gerudo women.

A small smile appeared on her white painted lips, "So, you are Canti's (San-te) child. I can see your father's Hylian blood in your blue eyes." Her calculating eyes probed her for faults, "Your life style is not of the regular lazy Hylian I can see, too much muscle, and not enough fat to have lived in a village."

Malon nodded but did not meet her eyes, "I am a farm girl, my father owns Lon Lon Ranch."

"Ah, I see, so the rumors were true. A beautiful, red headed, farm maiden indeed. What brings you back to your home land?" Her voice was feminine, calm and measured, but there was an underlying danger that spoke against such assumptions.

"I am here visiting with my companion, Knil."

"The shadow man. I see. You both are dismissed, enjoy the festivities." She said with another small smile.

"Thank you." They both bowed and stepped away respectively, moving to gather at the center as the music started.

Malon looked nervously once more at Katir, "You sure about this?" She bit her lip.

"Just follow me, you'll get the hang of it." With that the girls made a zigzag formation, all eyes turned to one person in particular that had just appeared through the doors.

Knil finally arrived; the Gerudo guard who had escorted him had found him wandering the rooftops.

He stared at the women who were all scantily clad in clothing, and had their attention fixed securely on him. 'What the hell are they staring at? Did my pants fall off or something?'

After checking just to make sure, he glanced back at the women as the music started, his escort lightly pushed him to one of the chairs, telling him to just sit and enjoy the show.

He would have been fine with it, had he been able to find Malon in the crowd. He felt fear grip his heart at the possibility that they had done something to hurt, or imprison her, and was about to stand and search for her, when the women lined up in a zigzag formation started to dance.

His attention was transfixed, on one in particular, in the sea of eight different colored women, his gaze landed and stayed on the one wearing blue and white. She, like all the others, had a toned body, but hers had softer curves, and only a light tan instead of bronze.

She fumbled to dance like the others, before she finally got the hang of it, hips twisting and gyrating as though seperate from her torso in smooth circular motions. Arms moved across her body as though stroking the softest silk and savoring it's touch, before flowing out palms up as though in offering to the gods.

They all twirled around in synch, their silken clothing and see-through sashes following their movements. The dancing was interspersed with clapping, all in time with the melody being played by the female band.

The guitar sang a sweet tune from picked strings, keeping up with pace set by soft drum beats mixed with the jingling of tamborines. The whole room was focused on the show, as the performers' shadows danced across the large hall, flickering with the flames along the wall; creating their own dance.

Her eyes were locked with his as she started getting lost in the music and movement, getting bolder, she moved closer to him where he was able to see the blue of her eyes, instead of the gold color the other Gerudo women had. Her ample curves and hourglass figure blew his mind.

In an instant, he realized who she was, and his worries disappeared as he reclined in the cushy pillow seat, totally prepared to enjoy the sight of her body swaying in the deserts famous belly dance.

The other women frowned at this, jealous that the female guest was getting the attentions of the prospective and strong male. A few moved forward, and grabbed Knil's hand and brought him to stand, dancing provocatively around him to try and get his attention.

Knil was about to tell them to go away, when he realized how his fiery red headed farm girl was almost seething, before she smoothed her features under her veil, and set her expression in pure determination.

He grinned and decided to let things play out, liking the knowledge that she was jealous of those girls being around him.

She felt like punching those women in the face, glancing over to Katir, the warrior mouthed an 'I told you so' to her. She nodded fiercely as her dormant anger rose.

Malon sauntered up to Knil, the two girls hanging off each of his arms glared at her as she put on her cutest face, using her eyes to look as sexy as she had seen other women act.

Knil on the other hand, was having a hard time breathing, her little act was causing confusion among his bodily functions, and it was not limited to his lungs...

Once again she made his body react in ways he had never felt before he knew her. His mind was muddied with thoughts he had never visited before, but now plagued his brain.

Malon gave both girls her own death glare, one that promised pain, and silently dared them to stop her as she pressed herself against Knil's chest. His hands immediately found her hips as he moved away from the other two who were fuming at being rejected, the other dancers laughed lightly at their stupidity.

He smirked down at her and kept in time with her movements, keeping himself pressed almost impossibly tight to her, making sure she could feel his desire pressing into her.

He whispered in husky tones he had only used on her at their first meeting, "I almost didn't recognize you. They have nothing on you." He was talking, of course, about the two women he had left behind that he hadn't even really been paying attention to.

She blushed when she realized just what was pressing against her thigh, and his compliment. 'Well at least he isn't bashful, otherwise I think I'd feel too embarrassed to continue.'

She was already being bolder than she had ever been with any man, and it felt great not to have her mind nagging at her all the time. She wanted to do this with him; she felt she could trust him more so than even Link, the hero of her dreams. But now that she had Knil, nothing else seemed to matter. Not her farm life, not the world, just him and her.

***************CHAPTER HAS BEEN UPDATED***************

OOOOH CLIFF HANGER! Haha, lemon in next chapter to make up for it though :3 BE FORE WARNED! Mwuahahahaha, cackles evily Oh and just so you know, I'm going to be giving it my best shot, seeing as it's the first one I've written, lol, I think it will turn out decent at least, definately not a quicky though ;) hope you enjoyed. 


	7. Journey Part 2

Keeping Nightmares In the Light Keeping Nightmares In the Light By: Haunted

Rated: M for Mature, must be 18 years or older to read NOTE for those who bother to read(sorry this all takes up so much space): First and fore most I would like to apologize profusely for my long, apparently awaited, absence, crap goin on, and this chapter just didn't seem to want to write, the lemon was surprisingly easy, its just such a short chapter without it though. Thanks to everyone who has been here since the start Emeraldcrow, JustS, Fairycat, and possibly Haru if he/she hasn't left me yet O.o, Shadow Thief Wolf, Ashurii Urashima, and NC-Chan. And to everyone who has joined this oddly shaped ship recently, welcome aboard! And know that I don't make regular weekly updates unless it's been an amazing week (next to never happens) Usually takes me over a week, and like this chapter, almost, what 3 weeks now? Anyways, draw attention away from that fact, I am still continuing with this story, so no worries. Plus I'm not the only lazy writer out there, haha... So no pointy sticks O.K?

I send everyone my love for being so patient with me and sticking around (Emeraldcrow) Its nice to have consistent reviewers who are just as interested in reading as I am writing :D Onto the story now, thanks for reading this if you did.

Review Replies:

From Fanfiction . net (I'm surprised! There's almost as many people here interested in this story as there is on AFF. Net!)-  
Ashurii Urashima- Thanks! Enjoy the next chapter, sorry for the long wait!

Shadow Thief Wolf- Thanks :D

NC-Chan- Haha, no corruption here. Though, FF. Net wouldn't let me write something like that, hence my problem, as well as the longer wait. (than usual, lol)

Twilight-yuna17- I know, I love leaving people at cliffies :3 GET USED TO IT! lol

From AFF . net-  
Ryo-Kitty- Thank you for pointing that out, seems I've been getting lax in my grammar smacks self- Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter, find an mistakes and report them to me so I can fix please :D

JustS- I fixed the last chapter just for you :) Thanks for the critique! I asked for it, and I love seeing people like you and Haru who give it so well and listed!

LadyAkarui- Thanks for hunting this story down :D glad you like it!

FairyCat- Duck tape shall rule the world! Enjoy :3

Emerald Crow- I'm so sorry to keep you waiting! I just wanted to try and make this chapter longer, but I can see its just not happening, I hope you enjoy anyways :)

Cyrdan- Oh please, be my guest, thank you for (in a round about way) asking for permission, I greatly appreciate it! That would be fantastic to have my story in both English and French, so some other country can read it if they don't know English. Just make sure you put Plot line copyrighted to Haunted/DeadlySoulCaster (the last one is the name I use everywhere, unless the thing wont let me put in that long of a name) Enjoy the new chapter, even if its way shorter than the rest :)

End of Review Replies.

WARNING: Lemolin in chapter, you hath been warneth'd I'm new at writing such things, so bear with me here. IF THIS CHAPTER IS TOO EXPLICIT SOMEONE TELL ME SO I CAN MAKE MORE CORRECTIONS! Though I'm pretty sure it's fine now, I just don't want to get in trouble. And if anyone has a problem with this chapter, please tell me first instead of reporting it, I will fix it asap. Again that's only if this turns out to be too bad. Although, the only people reading this should be Mature. Anyways enjoy the chapter guys.

*************CHAPTER HAS BEEN UPDATED**************

Chapter Seven: Journey Part 2

Knil's large ivory hand ghosted over her cheek, gently grasping the slip of material and pulling it off, allowing his hungry gaze to take in her face. His red orbs bore into Malon's sparkling blue ones, becoming half lidded at their now softer gyrating motions lulling him.

Before he knew what he was doing, his head lowered as his lips sought to capture hers.

She gasped at the attempt and smiled as he looked down at her in a haze when they parted, he felt his heart give a sudden lurch in his chest, her smile sending pleasant shock waves through him.

He decided to try again, this time a bit more sure of himself, and as their lips collided, he started to move his slowly against her velvety red painted ones. He was unprepared when she gave a barely noticeable moan, and suddenly found his tongue acting against his will as it darted out to capture hers.

Surprising them both with his forwardness, but both were reluctant to let up on the mystic dance of swirling tongues as his fought for dominance over hers, both gaining confidence. After a moment he was able to push her tongue back and she submitted, accepting his superiority easily after giving her part of the fight.

He smiled against her lips at this, giving a satisfied growl, causing the vibrations to race through her chest and mouth. His unusually sharp canine nipped lightly at her bottom lip, making her whimper, hands that had been idle before came up to wrap around his neck as his followed suit, using the leverage to press into each other.

His tongue was allowed to explore the warm cavern, she tasted so sweet he had to bite back a groan, it was a delightful mixture, of semblance to her scent, exotic one could say, of blue raspberry and sweet cream, tangy as well as sweet, a perfect combination and a unique flavor all her own.

Finally they broke apart for much needed air, both panting with labored breath as they stared transfixed at one another.

All too late they noticed all eyes on them, the music had long ago stopped, Katir, in front of the other dancers gave her a wink and two thumbs up, their heads swiveled around to meet the face of a highly amused looking queen.

Nervous laughter broke out among the couple as they separated respectfully, Knil rubbed the back of his head as he smiled apologetically, while Malon blushed furious shades of red, bowing her head and clasping her hands together, like a child caught being bad.

The queen raised a delicate brow but did not comment, "Now that that's over, we can continue to the feast before we settle in for the night." She cast the abashed couple a knowing look before taking a seat at the head of the table.

Thankful they had not been berated, Knil and Malon shared a glance complete with a blush on both parties, and as they took their seats next to each other, Knil placed a hand under the table to seek out hers. He was in the last seat, while she situated herself by his side and glared at any other women who wished to sit too close.

She had won his attentions fair and square, there was no way in hell she was letting them try and take him as Link had been. She had what she wanted and no one was going to snatch it away. A warm smile appeared when she felt Knil's seeking hand grasp hers, feeling her heart swell with pride at the contact and a blush rise to her cheeks.

Knil smiled playfully at her, "You know you could kill someone with that look."

Her slender hand, the one currently unoccupied, lightly slapped him on the arm, giving him a warning look as well; "I wouldn't have to if they left you alone."

A mischievous gleam appeared on his red orbs, "Is someone, dare I say, jealous?"

She huffed and turned away stubbornly closing her eyes and crossing her arms like a pouting child, taking her hand from his "No of course not, what's there to be jealous about?"

He rolled his eyes slowly, "Well... There's those two whores coming back to take me away again."

Both of her eyes shot open and her arms automatically uncrossed with a fist clenched and ready to fly at any moment, but when she saw no approaching target she pivoted in her seat to punch Knil in the arm.

"You are such an ass, you know that?" She glared at him furiously, miffed at being tricked so easily, hey men weren't the only ones who had prides.

He rubbed his wounded right arm, and pouted his bottom lip, "That kind of hurt. And anyways, you were jealous, that proves it."

She took a deep breath to calm herself from beating him to a senseless pulp, 'It's not worth it, he'll only do it again for the attention.'

Since she had no good comeback for that, she simply stuck her tongue out and began picking what she wanted of the food on the table, some she dare not even name, but by the looks of it, was once one of the green monster sand cacti from the desert.

Her face scrunched up at that thought, and she decidedly avoided that piece on her plate, choosing to eat the steaming chicken, and picking a few grapes and some apple slices.

Knil picked whatever was in his reach, didn't matter what, and seemed content with wolfing it down at a seemingly normal pace, but judging by how his plate which had just been completely full of food was already half empty, he must have been trying to eat fast but politely.

'At least he knows basic manners' Malon mentally shook her head, still trying to push away the feeling his burning lips imprinted on her own.

He would glance over her from time to time, and she had to hold back a giggle because more often then not, he had a few bits of food around his mouth. Each time she would reach forward with a napkin, he would freeze and she would wipe away the excess food.

And each time, before her hand moved away completely, and he was finished with his mouth full of food, he would kiss her hand in thanks, and give her a smirk before going back to eating, the hand not being used was being rested on her thigh for the remainder of the meal.

She swore time and again that the blush would be a permanent asset to her face with him.

After dinner Knil grabbed Malon and tugged her outside, it was an almost full moon, though waning, so it gave them some semblance of light as the rays cast shadows over the grounds.

She gasped and became rooted to the spot, transfixed on the near circle in the dark starry sky. He glanced back at her and smiled softly, before returning his gaze to the moon, his hand sneaking down once more to find her own.

"You know," he whispered, his warm breath creating a slight fog before it disappeared in the slightly chilly air, "I was worried back there."

"About what?"

"You." He turned to face her, securing his gaze with hers, taking in her beautiful face as the moon cast a glow over it, the slight makeup adding shadows and shimmers to streak across her face, making her look ethereal.

"What? Why me?"

"Because I thought they had done something bad to you, taken you away from me." He hesitated, having only seen this done by Malon to her father, and reached forward his arms snaking around her torso, as he hugged her from the front.

She felt her heart constrict, he really cared about her, what had started out as forced companionship, was turning into something more, something she was all too happy to allow it's freedom to develop.

"Well I'm here, and everything's fine." She flashed him a brilliant smile, rocking up slightly on her bare toes to come face to face with him, leaning in to seal their lips and prove her point, her heart fluttering at her own boldness.

After a few moments of battling for dominance they reluctantly broke apart for air, he looked down at her worriedly, almost pleadingly, "Stay," he kissed her again lightly, "Stay with me."

Her heart was racing, threatening to escape it's cage at any moment; she felt light as air when she said with almost childish glee, "You'll have a hard time getting rid of me."

He smirked, "I wouldn't have it any other way. Now come on, lets get you out of this cold." He turned and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, lending his newfound warmth as he led them into one of the doors and around the maze of cold stone tiles.

-Lemolin-

When they reached their doors, Knil grinned wickedly, pulling her into his room with a slight protest flying from her lips in surprise.

The clicking of a lock sounded behind her, and just as she whirled around she suddenly found herself back against the wall without even time to look at his room, warm lips capturing hers in a smoldering kiss, making all other thoughts come to a screeching halt.

His body crushed hers; the forcefulness caused her to let out a moan, surprising herself and her 'captor'.

'So she likes it rough.' His hands sought the smooth skin of her stomach and hips, exploring lightly, teasing the waistband of her pants; she was so unbelievably soft, causing his mind to reel and his groin to tighten oddly.

"Now I have you and no one's going to take you away. Do you want this?"

She whined appreciatively as his hands came up to graze her ample cleavage, causing her back to arch forward for more of the contact. She was lost in his taste, dark spice and smoky, yet somehow intoxicating to her senses. Her tongue ran along his, drowning in the flavor.

"Yes." Came her breathy response.

Pieces of his memory surfaced from what other monsters had talked about that, at the time, he had ignored. The bits that he caught were enough to put a mental image of his innocent little farm girl writhing beneath him, and the basic knowledge of what they were about to do, or at least he hoped that was right.

Their kiss ended and she was left panting and grabbing the front of his tunic helplessly as he kissed a trail along her jaw, down to her throat, he nipped at the vulnerable flesh there, instinct kicking in as his bites became more at the juncture of her neck.

The overly sharp canines he possessed bit into the skin, causing a jerky bucking reaction from the woman pressed against him. He felt male pride as her soft moans turned slightly ragged as he sucked and licked the wound, tasting the tangy iron that was her blood, cleaning his mark.

She never thought, in a million years, that force, and a little bit of pain, would get her aroused. But apparently those thoughts were unfounded as here she was, living up to that lie.

His sensitive nose caught the scent of her arousal, biting her neck once more lightly before trailing down coming to where the slip of material she called a shirt, clung to her bosom. It made a satisfying rip, was his only thought, pleased with himself as she gave an indignant squeak, hands moving to cover herself up.

He batted them away and stared, she stood stock still, waiting for a reaction. She didn't think she was very special, but suddenly she wanted his approval at least, at the moment it was all that seemed to matter.

He stared in amazement as one of his pale slightly calloused hands reached out and touched one, his opposite hand following right behind with the other one.

They fit his hands perfectly, amazingly soft globes of flesh, a small tan circle at the tip of each one. His fingers grazed over it, eliciting a gasp from his 'captive', he looked up to watch her face scrunch up as the scent of her arousal attacked his senses.

He kissed his way down to one, stopping just at the peak, before giving it a nip, she bucked more roughly against him this time, he smirked, knowing he was causing her this abandon pleasure.

His attention continued while his other hand tended to the neglected twin, pinching and rubbing the now hard pebble. Her moans were a symphony that he treasured above all else, and he loved the way his ears were ringing with her chorus.

A thin sheet of sweat began to form over her body, as she opened her eyes to stare at him, an oddly erotic sight of him latched to her breast sucking, nipping and licking almost caused her to forget what she was doing.

Her hands rose up determinedly, as she leaned down to whisper sultry tones in his pointed ear, "I'm half dressed, but you've still got way too many clothes on."

To prove her point she tugged at his shirt, pulling the buckles free and unfolding it to push off is broad shoulders. It fell to the floor dejectedly; they paid it no mind as she busied herself memorizing every inch of his torso.

Femininely small hands fanned out over his chiseled abs and pecks wondering at the feel, rubbing over the defined ridges of muscle packed on like softly sculpted bricks, taking particular fascination in the closed red gash across his stomach, it was going to leave one hell of a scar that's for sure, but at least it was healing. Her soft caresses were rewarded with his sharp intake of breath as he leaned into her touch.

Getting bolder she repeated the process of the treatment he gave her, kissing down his neck and nipping, going farther to reach his chest, licking the small bud of flesh similar to hers before blowing cold air on it.

His hands gripped her upper arms tightly, breathing coming out erratic as he struggled to compose himself. She stopped her attentions and looked up at him questioningly.

He released his hold only to grip her hips and shove her up the wall, causing her to simultaneously wrap her legs around his waist. He picked her up, and carried her over to his bed in the corner of the room, lowering her on the red sheets with surprising gentleness.

Her mind was catching up with her, warning her of the current danger as he loomed over her petite figure and tugged at her waistline. She grabbed one of his hands in her much smaller one to get his attention, "I've never done this before, so this is going to hurt."

Having never though much about it his brow creased with worry, he crawled up her body and placed a gentle, reassuring kiss on her lips, contrast to all his previous ones "I wont hurt you anymore than I have to."

She nodded and released his hand, allowing him to crawl back down her body, trailing kisses down her abdomen, stopping at the waistband of her pants. He gently pulled them down, her scent was coming strongest there, and he almost drowned in it.

His wayward tongue chanced a meeting with her flesh, wanting to taste the scent that clouded his mind with dark intentions. The reaction from her was immediate, her back arched like a bow drawn tight, and her mouth froze in a silent O, as small hands clutched the sheets before finding better purchase in his hair.

Delighted by his new discovery, his tongue dipped down once more, teasing her in ways she never imagined, before running along the length of her core, licking up as much of her as he could reach. It was all she could do to hold on to her sanity through her grip on his scalp, though he didn't seem to mind the rough treatment of his locks.

She mewled and writhed beneath him, fully enjoying what he was doing to her and trying to pull him closer. He ran his teeth along the sensitive bud he found and she almost bucked him off with the force of her reaction. He managed not to be dislodged and decided he had teased her enough, as she had started gasping for air.

Licking his lips, he removed his pants, the dark material was thrown away to join her clothing on the floor.

He inhaled deeply before traveling back up her body, loving the way her soft skin felt against his lips. When he reached her lips he took a moment to memorize every inch, her red hair fanned out like a halo on the white pillow, breaths coming in pants as she gazed at him with sultry cerulean eyes half closed, offering him her body like a sacrifice, goddesses she was beautiful.

He positioned himself at her entrance, distracting her with a passionate kiss, allowing her to taste herself, as he drove himself in as gently as he could, wanting to get the pain over and done with.

She cried out into his mouth and her eyes shut tightly at the sudden intrusion, a few tears leaked and he held perfectly still, gripping her hips to try and keep his control, he kissed her tears away in silent apology.

He felt horrible; revolted that he had caused her so much pain, and finally pulled his hips back, only to find two strong feminine legs holding him from leaving completely. She gazed at him with glossy blue eyes, nodding for him to continue.

"Are you sure?" He asked, though straining to hold himself back.

She felt her chest tighten, the knowledge that he would be willing to stop now because she had been in pain, caused her feeling for him to grow and root themselves deeply into her soul, there was no way she going to let him walk away now. She answered him by raising her hips to take him in again; the friction caused him to let out a deep ragged moan, and her to gasp. Encouraged, she did it again, only this time he met her thrust with a powerful one of his own, making her back arch.

Instinct kicked in as he took over the pace again, seeing she was getting as much pleasure from this as he was, he drove into her with all his strength, before slowly pulling out and repeating the process.

Her hands found his silky silver hair, rubbing his scalp then moving to his back at one particularly hard thrust, dragging her nails on either side of his spine.

He groaned at the pain, his blood red eyes turning wild as he gazed at her predatorily, "You're mine." He growled into her ear, his voice gravely an animalistic.

He busied himself with her neck again, intent on marking her as his, as he dominated her body and mind; which wasn't hard considering she was already submitting to him. He sucked and produced a large red spot over her pulse point, an obvious place joined with his bite mark to tell others she belonged to him now.

"I-m you-r's.." She moaned, eyes shut tight in pleasure, trying and failing to concentrate on her own broken words. "M-ore."

He smirked into her neck, "What was that?" his voice was strained but husky, causing shivers to run down her spine.

"Har-der." Was all she managed through clenched teeth, to busy focusing on the feel of his body sliding over hers deliciously.

He nipped her ear with a feral grin before impaling her with his body, getting faster and less controlled with his strokes as her chest bounced beneath him.

She was close to the edge, he could feel it, her tight sheath constricting almost painfully around himself as he drove into her, his hands sought her breasts as he teased them, helping her search or the release they were both striving for, pinching just hard enough to make her scream as he felt her walls constrict and shudder around him, causing him to simultaneously release with one last deep thrust.

They lay panting heavily, he rolled them both to their sides, basking in the after glow of their activities as he calmed down, before he reluctantly pulled out of her warmth.

He managed a loving smile, she returned it with one of her own, he'd never get tired of that smile. There was an odd feeling rising up inside of him, it made his heart squeeze in a good way and a warm feeling to envelope him. Both were too exhausted and spent from their exertions to do much more than smile and stare at each other.

"Wow." She managed out through pants, her body positively humming and still painfully sensitive from her release.

He chuckled at this, "Yeah, wow."

He put a muscular arm around her and she scooted into his warmth, laying her head on his sculpted chest. He pulled the soft red blanket over them, turning his head to kiss her temple.

"Rest now."

She yawned and nodded, though he hadn't said the words she was looking for, she knew in time they would come, but for now it was time for some much needed sleep for both parties, her eyes already closing at the thought. He watched her with a smile, then he too, closed his eyes to welcome the sleep, comforted by the feel of her in his arms as the moons gaze cast over them, her image branded into his mind for eternity.

'I love you.' He didn't truly realize the words as his mind blanked out to the welcoming darkness.

***********CHAPTER HAS BEEN UPDATED*****************

-End-

Dundundun! Damn I pulled you from dream world again, oh well, you'll get over it, the next chapter shouldn't take so long, I have a plan as to what I'm going to write, so no worries there, above explains everything else, blah blah, hope you enjoyed the chapter, lol. 


End file.
